Strange Events
by PeriwinkleBlue
Summary: BuffyHP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.
1. Setting the Stage

Title: Strange Events Author name: PeriwinkleBlue Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com Category: Action/Adventure/Romance Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7. Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling. Author notes: Giving this whole fanfic thing a whirl, please r/r! Constructive Criticism makes my world go 'round! Oh, and (this denotes private thought).  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tink! Tink! Tink! "Ahem! If I may have your attention please, we may get started." Albus Dumbledore set his spoon back on the tea tray as the various people assembled in the room finished their conversations and gave him their full attention. "Now, I know the summer has just started, but there are a few matters I wish to discuss before you all start your vacations. First off, those of you who will be leaving for the summer should inform Hagrid that you will be gone, I understand that there has been a small infestation of doxies," Dumbledore nods at Professor Vector, who clutches a bandaged hand and winces, "in the faculty quarters and it will be easiest for Hagrid to fumigate whilst you're gone. Also, I have arranged for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she will be arriving sometime this summer, and I trust you will all make an effort to welcome her to our home here."   
  
At the second announcement, there was a stir from the assembled teachers, debating who it could be, and whether the new teacher would last more than a year in the supposedly jinxed DADA position. Only one man did not speculate aloud, instead he scowled at the elderly man and ran a hand through greasy hair. (Again Albus! It was supposed to be my year, there weren't supposed to be any other options!)  
  
"Ahem," the headmaster once more gained the room's attention, "I have arranged for a Miss Elizabeth Summers, an American, to teach this year, and I assure you that she is well qualified for the position. She is a Vampire Slayer, and as such, has an extensive background with dark creatures and magic. In addition, she will also help by looking out for some of our more...adventuresome students." Eyes twinkling, he clapped his hands together. "Well, that should be all for now, I bid you all a good summer, for those leaving, I shall see you on the twenty-first of August. Dismissed."  
  
With those closing words, the assorted wizards and witches rose and left, with one exception. Dumbledore busied himself with paperwork, mentally preparing himself for another confrontation with his cantankerous potions master. (Forgive me Severus, but this is just one thing you're not totally qualified to handle.) He sighed and looked up at the dark glowering man standing in front of his desk. "Severus, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Actually, Albus, there is, I wish to know why you insist in every year finding some new dullard to teach the DADA position, when you know perfectly well I am more than qualified to undertake the responsibility.  
  
"Severus, I know your qualifications quite well, but as you know with the Ministry's new decree, if I fail to fill a position, they will quite happily fill it for me, and I have had a slightly easier time finding DADA professors, than potion masters. Or do you wish to have Minister Fudge find someone to teach in the dungeons in your place?"  
  
Snape scowled even more at the idea of some fool mucking about in his dungeons and potions lab, but refused to give up the point.  
  
"But Albus, a Slayer, they live such short lives, this one couldn't be older than some of her students, surely that will give her some complications and undermine her authority."  
  
"Ah, Severus, if I didn't know better that would almost sound like concern for another professor! Well, never mind, I won't tell if you won't. As for Miss Summers, she is twenty-four, one of the longest lived slayers. She was called at fifteen, and has been living on El Boca Del Infierno for most of that time. I have complete confidence in her abilities as a Slayer, and as a teacher as well. And I'm sure you will be more than willing to lend her a hand if she needs it. Now, I have some mail to be delivered, and need to be on my way to the owlery. Good day, Severus."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Good day, Professor." The shine in the headmaster's eyes faded somewhat as he inclined his head toward the door.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Snape gathered his robes about him, stony mask once more upon his face. He turned and strode from the room, but as he reached the door, Dumbledore's voice stopped him.  
  
"Oh, and Severus, have a good summer, I mean it, relax, perhaps take a vacation, maybe spend sometime out of doors." The twinkle was back in his eyes as he mock scrutinized the other man's pallid skin.  
  
Severus bit out, "I will think on that headmaster, good day." (I'll get a tan when hell freezes over, no scratch that I'll get a tan when you get a lap dance from McGonagall!) Whirling, robes flowing he stalked from the office. As he reached the entrance to the dungeons, one could hear him muttering to himself. "Passed up, again.....for an American....an American girl!....Damn slayers, Albus' must be wrong, they don't live that long....crazy muggles, living on the mouth of hell...glorified baby-sitter to Potter and Co..." He continued in this vein for quite sometime while he sorted through various potions ingredients, burying his resentments in his work.  
  
After an half an hour spent in this fashion, he added the last ingredient to the boiling blue mixture in the cauldron. Sighing, he looked up as if with a sudden thought, and striding to a vast bookcase he peruses the titles for a moment before selecting a tome entitled, "Muggles and the Dark Arts." Settling into a chair, he begins to read. (If I have to deal with some ego-inflated slayer, I'll at least be able to know thier weaknesses. I'm sure she'll need taking down a notch.)  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the beggining, I gonna try and upload another chapter tommorow, please review! Thanks! 


	2. Bird Beatings or Accidents Happen to Eve...

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, COs, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author notes: Giving this whole fanfic thing a whirl, please r/r! Constructive Criticism makes my world go 'round! Oh, and (this denotes private thought).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suburbs of L.A, California  
  
Hotel Room  
  
One week before Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers, the Vampire Slayer, well, actually one of many Slayers now, sat at a table in a small hotel room on the outskirts of LA. Xander, her friend and comic relief, was also gathered around the table listening to Giles read postcards from slayers. After the battle against the First that destroyed Sunnydale, the former potentials were now on numerous road trips to find the other newly chosen slayers and inform them of their destiny. With the other slayers on assignment and Dawn living with Angel in LA, it was down to just the three of them, cramped in the tiny hotel.  
  
"Well," Giles starts, "This one is from Amanda, she says she's found three more slayers, all in Missoula. Xander, if you would please?"  
  
Xander Harris gets up and walks to a huge dry-erase board sitting on the chipped wooden dresser, and makes three tick marks under Amanda's name. Upon closer look the Board has five columns with a slayer's name at the top of each, and underneath lines representing new slayers found. Xander steps back and examines the board with his one good eye, "Well, that's nineteen total for Amanda, she's catching up to Kennedy but quick." The plan was that when a slayer found five new slayers, they would make for L.A. and Angel's hotel. Angel had Cordelia and the others were a huge help in boarding and training the mini-army.  
  
Giles shuffles the postcards he's holding and finds one from Kennedy and proceeds to read.  
  
Giles, and the Gang,  
  
Willow and I are doing fine. We're in Savannah, Georgia now, we haven't found any slayer's yet, but Willow says that's probably cause all the ladies are so proper down here. It's hot and it's muggy, and there's no a/c. Don't worry though, I'm keeping in form. Last night while I was patrolling, I found a bunch of...can you believe this hinkypunks! At least that's what Willow says they are. Apparently, they were trying to lure people into the swamps down here. Don't worry, I got 'em all, and we're keeping safe. Say hi to everyone for us!   
  
Love ya, Miss ya, Bye!   
  
Kennedy and Willow  
  
Xander looks skeptical, "Hinkypunks? Are they sure that's what they found, cause it sounds like some kinda goth hair-dye, not an evil boogedy-boogedy." Giles takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.  
  
"Yes Xander, if I remember correctly, Hinkypunks are one-legged creatures, who carry little lights to lure travelers into swamps and bogs, leading the unwary to a watery demise." All three of them contemplated the thought of a watery death, but only Xander showed his unease with a small shudder. Buffy and Giles noticed and exchanged a look, it had been a long time since such a thought had provoked that kind of reaction, they had both seen too much to let a simple glimpse of death get to them. Buffy shook out of her small reverie and grabbed a duffel bag off one of the lumpy hotel bed and started for the door.  
  
"Okay, I'm off to patrol, I'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
"But, Buff, I thought you said that you hadn't seen a vamp in almost a week, I think you've pretty much cleaned 'em all out."  
  
"Yeah, but I need to do something. I've got too juiced up to just sit around till we find another city. Maybe a nice jog around the park will burn off some of that energy." With that she left the room and walked out into the cool night air.  
  
Pulling a wooden stake from her bag she began trotting down the road heading toward the nearest cemetery. (Here evil, evil evil evil, come out, come out, where ever you are....ugh, that is so cliché, I definitely need new material, even inside my own head.)  
  
Stalking between the tombstones, soundless as a cat, she checked new graves for possible vampire risings, and read the inscriptions on old markers. She paused and backed up giving a second glance to a fresh grave; deciding that one felt promising, she perched on a near-by mausoleum to wait. Setting the stake next to her, she pulls out a wicked-sharp looking knife and a length of wood and begins to whittle a new stake.  
  
  
  
After a few hours and four stakes later, Buffy sighs and puts the knife and all but the original stake in her bag.(Come on! I know you're down there! Is this some new kinda Buffy torture? See how long before she dies of boredom?) Slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, she sticks her tongue out at the tombstone, "Well, Mrs...Donahue, I didn't wanna stake you anyway, so there!" (Yeah, well it sounded good in my head.) Buffy heaves another sigh and starts to walk away when her slayer sense starts to give a familiar tingle. Dropping the bag, she turns just in time to see a pair of very dirty hands thrust their way out of the soil. (Ugh, no manicure will ever fix those nails, I should know.) After a few minutes, the vamp pulls itself clear of the grave. Picking itself up off the ground, it's immediately met with a blow to the chin. Staggering back, the vamp sees Buffy for the first time and charges her arms outstretched and is met with a second shot this one a kick to the stomach. Buffy sees the vamp fall to the ground and decides to end the fight swiftly staking it.   
  
Brushing off her brown suede skirt, she stops and reaches for another stake as her senses go haywire. Without even looking she hurls the new stake toward the thing, and mentally congratulates herself when she hears the thunk. But when she looks up, she doesn't see a pile of ash, instead her stake is buried in one of the most beautiful birds Buffy has ever seen.  
  
(Oh! Oh, shit! I killed it! I'm sorry Mr. Bird, I thought you were evil!) Carefully, she approaches the bird which startles her by giving off a pitiful squawk. (Ha! You're alive, hmm, I'll take you to Giles, he's the best first aid man I know.) Gently, scooping up the bird and draping it's long tail feathers over her arm she swiftly carries her burden back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Giles! Giles! Xander! Come quick! You gotta help this guy, I accidentally staked him!" Rushing into the room, she laid the bird on the closest bed and grabbed the first aid kit. Giles and Xander rushed in from the adjoining room both stopping short and gawking at the magnificent, if somewhat bloody bird. "You guys! Your faces'd be funny if this wasn't important! Come on! Help me!" That snapped them out of it and they gathered around the bed. Giles examined the bird, and was rather startled when the bird opened it's eyes and looked directly at him. (Bloody hell, it's a phoenix! How the hell is one of those in southern California!) The bird looked at Giles then at the stake protruding from it's belly, again at Giles and then the stake again. (I think he wants me to pull it out.) Hands shaking, Giles grasped the stake firmly and pulled it from the bird, almost the same instant great pearly tears began to fall from the bird's (no, phoenix's) eyes. All three, now mute with wonder, sat and watched as the tears fell onto the wound; closing it. In less than a minute the wound had closed and feathers had covered up the belly, leaving the phoenix looking rather bedraggled, but no longer on the brink of death.   
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, definitely wanting answers from the resident book guy. Giles, appearing lost in thought picked up the phoenix and helped it perch on the back of one of the hotel chairs. "Earth to Giles, mind giving us the 411 on what just went down with the pretty parrot?" The 'parrot' gave an indignant trill at that, as if he understood and was mildly offended at the term.  
  
"Errm, yes, well, uh, it's not a parrot, that I'm sure of. In fact, I think it's a phoenix, fire birds. That would explain the healing tears. According to myth phoenix tears have great healing properties and are immensely loyal, also they can supposedly disappear and reappear at will. Quite fascinating really, although I'm sure I have no idea why one is in California."  
  
The bird had a funny expression on his face, almost as if he were proud of the British gentleman for having classified him so quickly and easily. Letting out another long trill, he held his leg forward so they could all see the small square of paper tied to his leg. Xander looked at the other two and seeming to mentally shrug he reached for the string about the bird's leg, only to be met with a snapping beak and a rather shrill squawk. Xander danced away from the nipping bird.   
  
Buffy frowned, "Hmm, guess he doesn't want you to have it Xand. Here I'll give it a go." The phoenix had stuck it's leg back out and didn't seem like it wanted to take a chunk out of Buffy, so she neared and almost in a blur had pulled the string, snatched the note and was away from the bird. Opening the packet of paper, she found a letter. (Addressed to me? Hmmph, maybe bird mail's the new vogue thing? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've ever seen.)   
  
"So, Buff, what's it say?" Xander started to jump up and down excitedly only stopping when he noticed the glares the older Brit was sending him." Buffy read the letter aloud to her watcher and best friend.  
  
Dear Ms. Elizabeth Summers,  
  
My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are currently looking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I have reason to believe that you, as a slayer would fit the bill perfectly. Also, in addition to teaching I would ask that you patrol our Forbidden Forest to cleanse it of certain unwanted aspects, and to help keep some students in line.  
  
The phoenix that delivered this is named Fawkes, indicate to him your reply to this offer and he will transport you to a near-by wizarding place called Diagon Alley at a time of your choosing. There you will be able to equip yourself and find transportation to the school. I have enclosed a portion of your salary, which will help you get outfitted for the school year. Please reply and report to the school no later than July 15th, as I'm sure you will wish to get acclimated to the school and staff before the term starts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster  
  
Buffy frowned, "Giles? Have you ever heard of such a place? Or is this a whole big late April Fool's Day joke?"  
  
"Well, I seem to remember hearing of schools that taught wand magic, unlike the Wicca Willow used, they use wooden wands to direct and control magical forces. Assumably, this is just such a school. Will you accept the offer?"  
  
Flopping down on the bed, she shrugged. "I dunno, I mean, I'm not really big on the whole booky knowledge thing; I'm not really sure I'm qualified to teach a class. I barely graduated high school, and I didn't finish college..." She trailed off.  
  
Chipping in, Xander said, "Yeah, but you know, there were extenuating circumstances there cause you know...apocalypse...s....apocalypsii....you know. And you did kick ass on your SATs. Plus, you'll be teaching what's it called," He grabs the letter, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, that sounds right up your slayer alley."  
  
Taking back the letter, the slayer chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, what about all the slaying stuff here, and what would you guys do if I went away to teach for a year?" Giles sat down on the bed next to his slayer, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, Buffy, we will most likely go to L.A. to help Angel train the new slayers, we can also keep an eye on Dawn for you while we're there. And there's nothing that says you can't come back when the school year is done, if you don't like teaching. We'll miss you if you go, but don't let us hold you back. I'm sure we can uh...hold down the fort as it were."  
  
"Hmm, let me think on it for a bit, I've still got some time before I have to reply. You don't mind hanging around for another day do you?" She asked the bird. His only reply was to make himself more comfortable on his perch.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know most of these kinds of fics have Dawn trailing after Buffy and enrolling, but what can I say, I just don't like the klepto brat. 


	3. Letters and more letters

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author notes: Giving this whole fanfic thing a whirl, please r/r! Constructive Criticism makes my world go 'round! Oh, and (this denotes private thought).  
  
Chapter 3  
  
LA suburbs, California  
  
same grungy hotel   
  
the next day  
  
Buffy sits on the bed engaged in a staring contest with the gorgeous bird. Neither one blinks for a full minute until Buffy growls in defeat. Getting up she crosses the room and throws open the door to the adjoining room. Standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, she declares, "Okay, I'm going. If nothing else it'll give me something to slay." Xander and Giles looking up from their game of Rummy 500, just stare at the slayer and nod. In the face of slayer determination there was nothing they could have said to stop her, even if they had wanted to. Buffy turns and shuts the door, retreating into her own room.  
  
The two men exchange a glance, and resume their game. Xander, laying a jack on Giles' queen, gives the man a sidelong glance, as if to gauge his reaction to the slayer's declaration. "Is this a good idea, G?"  
  
Giles picks up from the discard pile, and sighs. "I don't know, as I'm sure you've seen, she's been rather quiet since...the battle. I know we've both tried to talk to her about it, but from past experience I've found that she won't talk until she's worked it out in her own mind, pushing her to do so will only delay the healing process. Perhaps some time away will do her good, give her a purpose again. I fear that with so many slayers now, the work load has lessened so much she has no release for her pent-up aggression." He discards.  
  
"So what you're saying is that if she goes and finds something new to beat up, she'll be happy again?" Xander picks up and discards as well.  
  
"Err...something like that, yes," Giles picks up and discards, "And I believe I have just won. You owe me five dollars." Xander throws down his cards and reaches for his wallet.  
  
Meanwhile, in Buffy's room....  
  
Buffy grabs some pajamas and heads to the bathroom to change. She didn't want to get undressed in front of the phoenix who had made a temporary home on the desk chair, but she also felt too silly asking a bird to turn around while she changed. So, off to the bathroom she went. After changing in yummy sushi-print p.j.s, brushing her teeth and hair, she went back into the room grabbing a newish looking laptop from her suitcase. Buffy boots it up, connects to the telephone line, and opens her e-mail. Staring at the blank screen for a moment, she begins to type.  
  
Message from: SlayGal#1  
  
Message to: WillowtheWisp  
  
Hey Willow,  
  
Hope you're okay and staying safe. Tell Kennedy she'd better be treating you right, or I'll have to break out the shovel. *Mock threatens with shovel*  
  
Well, onto the reason for this message. You will never believe in a million years the job I got. I'm gonna be a teacher! Isn't it a riot! Oh, and you can close your mouth now Wills, I know I had a hard time getting over the shock too. Anyway, the kicker is that it's a school for witches and wizards and I'll be teaching them how to fight evil. How cool is that! The headmaster guy Dooby-doo, or something sent me a cash advance on my salary for shopping! Tomorrow I'm going to a wizard mall. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find some of the latest witchy fashion trends to send you.   
  
Also, I'm sending Giles, and Xander to Angel's with this laptop, 'cause apparently electronics don't work at the school, so make sure you keep in touch with them, and try and keep them and yourself out of trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you guys while I'm away.   
  
Take care, and have fun in Florida,  
  
Love Always,  
  
Buffy  
  
Closing the laptop, Buffy went about emptying her suitcase to see what she would take with her. Half an hour later, all the essentials we packed, and the duffel bag filled with assorted stakes, knives, a crossbow, an extra brace of bolts, and of course her scythe. (I hope I don't have to go through customs with this stuff. The stakes could be explained as uh...wooden Christmas icicles, but the rest, no way.) Looking at the phoenix, she said, "Well Fawkes, I guess we'll be on our way tomorrow." Feeling a bit silly at talking to the bird, she continued, "Um, well I guess tomorrow, well..uh go?" Surprised as the phoenix nodded his head and vanished completely. "Um....Fawkes? Mr. Phoenix? Where did you...oh." The bird had reappeared exactly where he'd left from. With a slightly smug expression, he lifted his leg to reveal another packet tied to it. Buffy took the new parcel and opened it to find another letter from the headmaster.  
  
Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
I am delighted to hear that you will be joining our teaching family. As I wrote before Fawkes will transport you to a group of shops where you will be able to purchase the necessary items for your time in the wizarding world. As it is your first time with us, allow me to provide a list of things that you might want to bring with you.  
  
First and foremost the tools of your trade, though I trust you have sufficient amount of those already with you.  
  
Robes, though again, what clothing you have might be more suitable to your needs. We do plan on having a Yule Ball this year, so something formal might not be amiss.  
  
Quills, parchment, ink, and perhaps books on DADA will also be important.  
  
Also, it is permitted to have a familiar, or pet. The students are limited to an owl, a toad or a cat, but as a teacher, you are free to use your imagination.  
  
Anything you might miss can also be obtained at Hogsmeade, a near-by wizarding town with several outlet stores. Someone will be there to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at six o' clock. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts and he is also our Care of Magical Creatures professor. You will be able to identify him as he will most definitely be the tallest person there.  
  
  
  
Until then, Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Folding the letter and stashing it in a pocket of her suitcase, Buffy turned out the lights and crawled into bed.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. New Friends

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: (this denotes internal thoughts)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Same hotel  
  
Next Day  
  
Xander, Giles, Buffy, and Fawkes are gathered in her room saying their good-byes. Buffy hugs first Giles, then Xander.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys. Give my love to Dawnie and the gang. Make sure she's staying out of trouble. Say hey to Faith. I would say make sure she's staying outta trouble too, but that's like asking rain not to fall, so... um, I'm not sure, but I'll try to find whatever passes for a phone in wizardville and give you guys a call when I get settled." More hugs all around. Buffy grabs her suitcase and slaying gear, and turns to the crimson bird. "You ready Mr. Fawkes?" The phoenix let out a soft note. Buffy noticed he was looking rather tattered and hoped he was up to making the trip with her. (Though I guess even magic birds can't always bounce back from near death in a day.)   
  
Fawkes left his perch on the chair and landed on Buffy outstretched arm. In a flash, they were gone, and Giles and Xander were left standing alone in the dingy room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Fawkes arrived in a small alley with a gasp. Slayer reflexes kept her from falling flat onto the gray cobblestones. Seeing that they were there in one piece, Fawkes nodded at her, and disappeared again, this time leaving Buffy standing there alone with her luggage. Buffy adjusted the short leather skirt she was wearing and mentally prepared herself for this strange new world. Making sure the knife she wore was secure in its sheath at her back, she stepped out of the alley onto the main thoroughfare.   
  
What she saw amazed her. People of all shapes and sizes, wearing the most fantastical (nightgowns?) hurried and bustled about their business. Finding the headmaster's letter she quickly scanned it, noting the name of the place she was to meet the groundskeeper. Stepping forward, she caught the attention of the nearest wizard.  
  
"Um, excuse me, I was looking for the uh...Leaky Cauldron, could you tell me where I could find it?" The wizard being questioned was tall and gave a vague impression of a barrel with arms. Looking down at her with an expression of contempt, he sneered.  
  
"And what would a Muggle like yourself be doing here?"  
  
"Jeez, hey, sorry, I'll find it on my own." (Yikes, not the friendliest of people here. I dunno what a Muggle is, but I don't think I really wanna find out.) Turning on her heel she stalks off down the lane. Glancing back at the impolite barrel man, she runs full on into a brick wall. (OOmph! Who the hell put a wall there! Especially a wall...wearing clothes?) Looking up...and up some more, she sees an enormous man with a bushy black beard.   
  
The man extended down a hand ruffly the size of Buffy's head. Instinctively her hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife at her back before she registered the man's intentions and friendly tone.  
  
"Ah, sorry 'bout tha'. I wasn' lookin' where I was goin'" His hand still extended, Buffy put her small paw in his large one, where it was promptly engulfed as he pulled her to her feet. "Ere let me 'elp you wit tha'" The huge man reached for the duffel bag, but Buffy got there before him.   
  
"I got it, this one's got errr...important stuff in it."   
  
"S'alright, Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone just calls me Hagrid." Once again Buffy's hand was swallowed, this time in a hearty handshake.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. Um, you don't think I'm a Buggle?"  
  
"Um, tha' depen's Wha's a Buggle?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but a very ugly man back there called me one, I didn't sound nice."  
  
"A Buggle? Oh, ya mean a Muggle! Oi, well, tha's a term for non-magic folk. But usually it ain't meant ta be a' insult." Hagrid gave the small slayer a grin, which she couldn't help but return.   
  
A sudden thought popping into her head she asked, "Hagrid, right? I'm supposed to be meeting a Hagrid later. My letter told me to look for the tallest person around and well, you kinda fit the bill."  
  
"Aye, an' of course you'd be Miss Summers, as you just introduced yerself. Yeh, I'm supposed to take yeh up to the school, but not 'till six o' clock. How 'bout I hol' yer stuff an' ya can do some shopping? This 'ere's the Leaky Cauldron. I was gonna grab me a pint while I was 'ere in town. Best mead there is, besides the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Not sure what to make of that last comment, Buffy handed over her suitcase and with only a moments hesitation the duffel as well.   
  
"Keep that one safe, it's very very important."  
  
"Aye, will do. "Ow 'bout we meet 'ere in two hours and then I kin take yeh to Gringott's. Tha's the bank here."  
  
"Sounds good, thanks." Watching Hagrid disappear into the Leaky Cauldron, she turned and looked around, seeing a sign reading, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. (I guess I should check out the whole nightgown thing. When in Rome...)  
  
Crossing the lane, she enters the shop, wincing at the sharp jingling bell above the door. As Buffy looked over the contents of the shop, she grimaced at the long flowing robes in some of the most bizarre prints. (Good thing Cordelia never had to come in here. She'd have to torch the place for committing fashion crimes against humanity.) Walking further into the shop Buffy had all but decided to forgo the robes altogether when she gasped. Amidst the mannequins of polka dots and zebra stripes, stood one with the most beautiful dresses Buffy had ever seen. Moving closer she could see that it was an almost simple design of green silk. Sleeveless and near backless, she couldn't see a zipper or a button any where.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found my creation." A voice startled Buffy.  
  
"Hi, yeah, it's gorgeous, even Cordelia would kill to have something like this. But..err, how do you get it on, there's no zipper or anything?"  
  
"That's a Madame Malkin trade secret. A sewing charm on the side seam. All you have to do is run your finger down the side here, put the dress on, and run your finger back up. Presto."   
  
"Um, how much is it?" Buffy already knew something this beautiful would be outside her price rang but she just couldn't not ask."  
  
"It's forty galleons, dear. A bargain I assure you, I've also charmed it to be stain and rip resistant."  
  
"Um, galleons, which ones are those." Buffy had pulled out the money bag the headmaster had sent her, and was studying the gold, silver and bronze coins.   
  
"They're the gold ones, dear."   
  
Sighing, Buffy shoved the money back into the bag and closing it, she said, "I guess I'll have to pass." With one last mournful glance at the dress Buffy left the shop. (This job pays better than the DoubleMeat, but I guess function overrules beautiful green dresses here too.)  
  
  
  
Next door to the robe shop, Buffy finds a stationary store where she stocks up on quills, ink and parchment. Checking Dunbledore's note again, she proceeded to look for a pet store. Passing a windowfront that had what looked like kittens, but were declared "Kneazles! 1/2 Off!", she pulled open the door and was assaulted by the noise. She decided to brave the clamor, and pulled the door shut behind her.  
  
The shop was dimly lit like the others, but this was because cages were covering every inch of window and wall space. Buffy saw cats, and owls, and small puffs of fur. (Kinda like Tribbles on Star Trek....oh god, must never let Xander know I had that thought. He'd never let me live my geekiness down!) Cage after cage she inspected, none of the creatures looking very cuddly or friendly. She sighed and decided to settle for an owl, but before she could signal the store keeper, Buffy felt a large weight thunk onto her back, and long arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. Trying to reach her knife and failing, she rammed her back against the nearest cages attempting to dislodge her attacker. One hit was enough and the creature gave a breathless 'oomph' and slid off her body. Turning and drawing her knife at the same moment in case the fight wasn't over, she almost dropped her weapon in shock upon seeing her 'foe'.  
  
Laying on the ground whimpering pitifully was a green monkey. (Oh great, twice in a week, I'm attacking people's pets. Pretty soon I get a new title, Buffy the Poodle Slayer. Scourge of the UnSpayed.) Picking up the creature, she noticed it had two small horns and long graceful fingers.  
  
"Hey little monkey, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being jumped on be friendly things. I'm sorry." Stroking it's head and the soft speech seemed to rouse the animal. Grinning, it threw it's arms about Buffy in a hug. As soon as it broke away, it started jabbering in a strange throaty voice.  
  
"Ah, I see you've made friends with the clabbert."  
  
Buffy whirled, creature in her arms, causing it to squeek with glee.   
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so, what did you say it was?"   
  
The woman smiled, "A Clabbert, usually tree dwellers, they also have amazing swimming powers. They're real friendly. The only reason this guy's still here is he was the runt of his litter and no one wanted a sub-standard Clabbert. I'm afraid if no one takes him by next week, we're going to have to put him down." As if he understood the Clabbert made a pitiful whining noise and clung even more closely to Buffy.  
  
"Hmm, They don't bite or anything do they?"  
  
"Bite? No, as I said they're pretty friendly, and most are real easy to train, carrying stuff and cleaning and the like."  
  
"Okay, well, how much is he?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you're going to keep him from an untimely death, I can tell you'll be a good mistress for him. Ten Galleons."  
  
"Done. Here you go." The Clabbert squeals with joy as if he knows he's going home with his new friend. "Oh, do you know what time it is by any chance?"  
  
The shoplady informs her it's quarter after six. Thanking her, Buffy puts down the clabbert, takes his hand, and the odd pair leave the shop.  
  
Buffy looks at the creature. "Well, if you're gonna be my friend, I guess we gotta find you a new name. A Clabbert huh? Well how about just Bert? How does that suit you?"   
  
At this the clabbert claps a hand to it's smooth chest and in a sing-song voice cries "Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert!"  
  
"Well, I guess that's a winner. Well, Bert, we gotta go meet a friend, and we're late, so let's get moving.   
  
Hand in hand slayer and clabbert move down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Goblins and Floo and Thestrals,Oh my!

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: (this denotes internal thoughts)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Buffy, and her new friend Bert race up to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid was already standing at the door next to Buffy's luggage. Raising an eyebrow at Buffy's companion, he merely said.  
  
"Ah, a clabbert, righ' usful they are."  
  
"Sorry we're late Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Bert, Bert, this is Hagrid, a friend." Bert's only response was to hide behind his mistress, clutching her leg. "Huh, I guess he's shy. Well, you said you were gonna take me to the wizard bank, shall we?" She picked up her duffel and parcels and took Bert's hand in her free one. Hagrid grabbed the suitcase, throwing it up on his shoulder.  
  
"Gringotts' right over 'ere. But, uh, I should warn you, being a you know wha', it's run by goblins, just don' slay 'em, they might not give yeh such good rates if yeh do."  
  
Buffy nodded seeing the wisdom in this, but couldn't help but gasp at the tingle her slayer senses gave off. Looking around she could see why. Goblins were everywhere, at the desks, in little trolleys. Walking up to a desk, and peering over the top, she got a close up look at the goblin behind it. Like all of them he had long pointy ears, and a rather flattish snout. The goblin peered over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Err, Elizabeth Summers."  
  
"Business?" At this Hagrid stepped forward pulling a sack out of his moleskin coat. Plopping it down on the counter. He Said, "She'll be wantin' ter open an account. She's the new DADA professor at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore vouches for 'er" The Goblin grabbed the sack and motioned them to follow him. He lead them to a small go-cart looking thing and bade them get in. Buffy gave a sharp look toward her bags still sitting by the desk, Hagrid noticing gave her arm a squeeze and spoke, "Don' worry, no one would steal anything from inside Gringott's an' 'specially not with the mojo that bag's givin' off." Reassured, Buffy paid more attention to where the cart was going, just as it dipped down a long steep incline into pitch blackness. In the gloom she could barely see Bert putting up his arms, but she could clearly hear him squealing for joy. At that she smiled and enjoyed the roller coaster ride.   
  
When the cart stopped the goblin got out and opened an unlocked vault. He waved Buffy over and she emptied the sack of money into the vault, noticing that it looked rather pathetic in the large room. That seemed to be all there was to it, as the goblin pulled out a key, locked the door, and handed it to Buffy, before climbing back into the trolley.  
  
When they had at last reached the bank proper again, the goblin admonished her to never lose her key, and was gone behind the large desk. Buffy stuck the key in her pocket reminding herself to find a safe place for it once she reached the school. She saw her bags still sitting where they'd been left and she heaved a sigh of relief. Gathering them up and feeling to make sure the scythe was still in the duffel, she turned to Hagrid, who now had Bert sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"So, where to now?"  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get ter Hogsmeade if we're gonna make the school by dinnertime." At the mention of dinner, Buffy's stomach made a long rumbling sound, which to her embarrassment, Bert imitated almost perfectly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess dinner would be a good idea."  
  
In the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid showed Buffy how to use Floo powder, warning her to speak clearly and loudly. Resting Bert on her hip and the slaying bag on her opposite shoulder, she followed the instructions. The feeling of spinning so fast barely had time to make her nauseous before she was spilling out of the fireplace and on top of Bert who grunted in pain.  
  
"Ooh, sorry Bert."  
  
"Madame, you might want to get out of the way, someone else is coming and I don't think you want them to land on you."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks." The man's advice was well-given for as soon as Buffy had moved away from the hearth, Hagrid came spilling out.  
  
"Alrigh' Buffy? Bert?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"grumble grumble." Being sat on twice in one day had not agreed with Bert, not at all.   
  
"Oi! Rosmerta!" Hagrid yelled to the barmaid, "Have yeh seen a school carriage 'roun' 'ere?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid, I believe it's waiting outside for you, and uh, Miss..."  
  
"Hi, Buffy Summers." Buffy stuck out her hand a received a handshake to rival Hagrid's from the large women. Unnoticed, Bert mimicked Buffy's movements and offered his hand as well, but was ignored. Disappointed, he crawled back up on Hagrid's shoulder.  
  
"Well, t'was nice seeing ya Rosie, but I need ter get Buffy 'ere up to the castle. Be seein' yeh." Hagrid, Buffy, Bert and baggage made their way outside, where Buffy was amazed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.   
  
In front of The Three Broomsticks a large black coach was parked, but the most awesome thing about it was the 'horses'. Large black skeletons with fur, stood, black leather wings furled, eyes staring from dragon faces, blind without pupils. "Err, Hagrid, something's happened to the horses."  
  
"Oh, don' worry, yeh jess can see 'em, they're actually thestrals, righ' clever. Mos' people..."  
  
"No, I mean, I can see 'em, I just think they're evil."  
  
Hagrid looked down at her sharply. "I fergot you'd prolly see 'em as they really are. Only people who've seen death firs' hand can see thestrals." Giving her another sympathetic look, he opened the door and slung in her suitcase. Warily, Buffy put the rest of the baggage and herself in the carriage. Hagrid climbed in with Bert and without any directions, the coach started off up the hill.  
  
The lone carriage made it's way along a dirt lane, green hills rolling by. Buffy would have enjoyed the ride more if the thestrals hadn't been reaking havoc with her slayer senses. Or if she didn't have to fight with Bert to keep him in the coach. Intent on seeing every thing up close and personal, he leaned out the windows, almost falling every time the wheels hit a rut. Finally, with a low gurgle, he sat back. Buffy leaned past him to see what quieted him. She felt the urge to gurgle herself, as they rounded one last hill. Sitting before them was a sprawling castle, complete with towers.   
  
"Yikes, and I thought Dracula had an impressive pad."  
  
Hagrid's mouth dropped a little at that remark, "Ye've met Vlad the Impaler? And lived? He was a righ' scary bloke. Made some Death Eaters look like the Easter Bunny."  
  
Before Buffy could ask what Death Eaters were, the carriage stopped in front of a pair of massive wooden doors. Grabbing Bert and the luggage they disembarked, and Buffy was glad to see the thestrals pull away. They passed through the huge doorway, and entered the front hall. A woman in green robes was descending a main staircase; stopping in front of them, she shook Buffy's hand warmly.  
  
"Ms. Summer's, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwart's."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Thank you, Thank you Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad everyone's liking the story so far! Keep up the reviews. And don't be afraid to add the constructive criticism! I'm strong of heart, I can take it!   
  
TTFN 


	6. Introductions and Duties

Title: Strange Events Author name: PeriwinkleBlue Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com Category: Action/Adventure/Romance Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7. Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling. (this is internal thought)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ms. Summer's, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwart's."  
  
"Hi, please, call me Buffy."  
  
"Err, Buffy? I understood your name to be Elizabeth, was I mistaken?"  
  
"Oh, no, Buffy's a nickname, but it's what everyone calls me. Elizabeth is a bit too formal for me."  
  
"Ah, I see, well then Buffy, It's a pleasure to meet you." Both women smiled and shook hands, this time Buffy did notice Bert's mimicry, but chose not to comment.   
  
Hagrid spoke up, "Well, Minerva, I'll jes leave 'er in yer hands then. I'm sure Fang'll be needin' let ou'."   
  
"That's fine, Thank you Hagrid. Well, Buffy, the Headmaster is waiting for you in his office. I shall get some house elves to take your things to your room." Immediately following this statement, several loud pops were heard and Buffy saw a smallish creature (I guess that's a house elf. Cool ears.) which without delay grasped her suitcase.   
  
Without conscious thought Buffy spun, drawing her knife and placing it against the throat of a previously unnoticed house elf who had only been trying to take her duffel bag. Stunned silence followed.   
  
"Professor Summers wishes to keep her bag?" Squeaked the terrified elf.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little sensitive about people touching me or my stuff. How about I just carry this one, Okay?"  
  
"Of course Professor Summers." With more loud pops the house elves disappeared. Turning to meet the shocked gaze of deputy headmistress, she grinned guiltily and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry about that, this place has my slayer senses going haywire, so I didn't know he was there. I don't like being snuck up on." (Wow, nothing like going psycho on a butler to make a great first impression.)  
  
Smiling nervously, McGonagall nodded, and indicated with her hand, "If you'll follow me, I will guide you to Albus' office."   
  
Buffy followed the older woman upstairs and through many winding halls, only getting glimpses of fantastic paintings that seemed to be moving, suits of armor turning to watch her progress down the corridors, and the flap flap of Bert's feet muffled on the thick carpets. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle.  
  
McGonagall said, "Licorice Wand." The gargoyle slid aside to reveal a set of stone steps going up. "Professor Dumbledore's office is at the top, he's expecting you. Again, it was nice to have met you M...er, Buffy, I'm sure I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Watching McGonagall's back as she strode back the way they had come, Buffy took a deep breathe and looked at Bert.  
  
"You ready?" Bert's response was to give her a wide grin and gurgle. Taking his hand, Buffy and clabbert climb the stairs.  
  
Buffy knocked on the door, and hearing a muffled invitation, entered the headmaster's office. She received a jumbled impression of the many portraits of snoozing people, and a large dark wood desk, before her attention was on the elderly man standing behind the desk. The man was clothed in plain, but luxurious maroon robes, long white beard tucked into the belt, half-moon spectacles perched on his long nose, and a gentle smile on his face. But Buffy knew better, radiating in waves from this merry-looking grandpa, was power so strong that it made Buffy wince. Before she could say anything, Bert ripped himself from her grip and launched himself at the venerable man. Wrapping Dumbledore in a bear hug (or should you really say clabbert hug?) and gurgling contentedly, both slayer and wizard laughed.  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess he just likes you. I'd say I'd never seen him take to someone so fast, but I've only had him a few hours, so it wouldn't mean much."  
  
Disentangling himself from the still gurgling creature, Dumbledore smiled. "It's no matter, It's always nice to have a hug now and again." With Bert now standing on his own two webbed feet, Dumbledore extended his hand and introduced himself, "Good evening Miss Summers, delighted to have you here. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust your journey to us was pleasant?"  
  
"Yes, it was, thanks. I..." Buffy cut off as Bert shoved himself in front of the headmaster and once again that day extended his hand to shake. But, unlike his previous attempts this one was met with success as the old wizard gravely shook the creatures hand, saying, "How do you do, I'm Albus, and you are?"  
  
Pumping the mans hand up and down, he was rewarded with a loud, "Bert!"  
  
"A pleasure Bert." This seemed to satisfy Bert as he let go and wandered over to inspect the shiny instruments lying on a near-by table. "Well, Miss Summers..."  
  
"Ah, Buffy, please." The wizard's face gave no outward sign of anything wrong with the correction, which made him rise a notch in Buffy's estimation. Her entire life people had given her grief over her name, this was a nice change.  
  
"Buffy, please have a seat, and we may go over a few things pertaining to your tenure here." She did, reclining on a large red velveteen sofa, and he moved to sit behind the massive desk. Pulling out several folders, he shuffled pieces of parchment until they were arrayed to his satisfaction.  
  
"Now, Buffy, I have hired you to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You will be responsible for teaching the first through sixth years, do not worry about the seventh years, I will be teaching the N.E.W.T.s class. I understand your calling has made you familiar with most types of fighting styles as well as weaponry, and you have a decent background with Dark creatures. Now, if you wish to find out more about regular DADA classes, I've taken the liberty of stocking your rooms with the appropriate books, also feel free to search the library, I'm sure the librarian will be happy to help."  
  
Shuffling more parchment, he continued, "In addition, I would be grateful if you plied your skills to our Forbidden Forest, lately we've been hearing rumors of vampires and other unsavory characters lurking about in there. Some of Hagrid's chickens have been killed.I trust you have brought adequate supplies for this?"  
  
"No problem, got it covered." Buffy gestured to the black bag at her feet.  
  
"Wonderful, also, I would like you to keep a special eye out for three particularly special students. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Now the reason for this is Mr. Potter and to some extent his two friends are targets for the most evil wizard ever encountered in our world, Lord Voldemort. When Harry was a mere babe, he succeeded in living through a powerful curse, and defeating Voldemort. Unfortunately, two years ago, Voldemort was brought back and has since..."  
  
Interrupting, "Were there snakes involved?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Um, well you see, um, about a year and a half ago, I died, and then a coupla months later my friend Willow did this spell to bring me back, and she said snakes came out of her mouth and er, I was just curious."  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard and regarded the tiny slayer for a moment, apparently at a loss for words.  
  
"From what I have been told, no, there were no snakes. Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, since his revival Voldemort and his followers, called Death Eaters have been determined to destroy Mr. Potter. The other two are in harm's way simply because they have chosen to be friends with him. Now, last year some of Voldemort's followers broke out of prison and along with their master proceeded to lure Mr. Potter from the protection of the school. Mr. Potter fearing for the safety of his only living relative, his godfather, he and several other students engaged in a battle in the Ministry of Magic with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were captured, but Voldemort escaped. Unfortunately, Harry's godfather was killed by a Death Eater. This has been a great blow to Harry, and I am worried that he may not be handling the loss well. From what I understand Harry's letters to his friends have been strained and unhappy. So for this school year, if you would watch over those three especially would be an immense help."  
  
"Okay, will do."  
  
"Now, I'm sure you must be tired after your journey, and it's almost time for dinner, so please let me escort you to your rooms, and you may freshen up before dinner."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Oh, and Buffy, if I might ask, what do you have in that bag, it's rather peaked my curiosity."   
  
"Oh, here." Unzipping the bag, Buffy pulled out a long sword, laid it on the thick crimson carpet, then she proceeded to line up next to it, a dozen stakes, the crossbow, a matching pair of daggers, several small throwing knives, and a morning star. Last but not least, she removed the scythe, shining dully in the torch light. Buffy couldn't help herself, she gave the weapon a few twirls showing just how well the blade was meant for her.  
  
"Very impressive, I see you have things well in hand."  
  
Smiling, Buffy quickly put the arms back in the bag and zipped it shut.  
  
"Shall we?" The headmaster offered her his arm, she took it and they left the office, Bert trailing behind them.   
  
Dumbledore led her through several more twisting corridors and down several staircases. Stopping in front of a painting of two purple fairies flitting about in their frame, Dumbledore said the password.  
  
"Elizabeth Summers," the painting swung open "That is the password though you may change it, all you have to do is tell the fairies. I have to apologize for a room so far down in the castle, but taking into account that you would be spending a great many late nights, I didn't think you would want a room with an eastern exposure."  
  
"That's cool, thanks."   
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it then, shall I send someone in say half an hour to take you to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Buffy and Bert went through the hole, and into a sumptuous sitting room. Comfy looking chairs and a low divan sat in front of a large gray marble fireplace. Soft blue carpet hushed Buffy's footsteps as she examined the three large bookcases on the far end of the room. Hearing a yip of joy from Bert, she turned to see him happily jumping on one of the chairs, giving a yelp with every bounce. She grinned and continued with her exploration. A large dark wood door led her into the bedroom, complete with a canopy bed, wardrobe, and dresser all in the same color wood. Whereas the living room had been all blue, this one was done in shades of red, burgundy curtains hung on the bed, and a carmine rug on the hearth accented both the gleaming wood floors and the pink marble mantel above the fireplace. The small high windows were covered with thick scarlet drapes, which Buffy ran a hand along, relishing in their sensual feel.  
  
She saw her suitcase had already been laid on the bed and she quickly got to work unpacking and shaking out various blouses, skirts, pants. Buffy briskly decided on the least wrinkled of her outfits and shedding her clothes, she changed into a small black skirt, red tank top, and black strappy sandals. She readjusted the knife sheathe at her back, and looked in the mirror to fix her make-up.   
  
"Lovely dear, simply lovely, you sure are a breath of fresh air in these dungeons."  
  
Buffy reached for the knife, while looking around warily. Not seeing anyone she asked, "Who said that?"  
  
"I did dear, over here, the mirror."  
  
"You can talk!?"  
  
"Of course, so can you."  
  
"Well, it's just I've never met a talking mirror before, what's your name?"  
  
"Veronica, and yourself?"  
  
"Buffy, nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Um, Ronnie, where can I find the bathroom?"  
  
"Over there hon."  
  
Buffy looked around a mentally smacked herself for not noticing the door next to the wardrobe. (Oh, well I guess a talking mirror's enough to make any slayer a little less than observant.)  
  
Buffy opened the bathroom door and smiled. The bathroom was beautiful, done in silver and black marble, a double sink graced one wall, and along the other was a sunken tub with a dozen faucets, each with a different handle. (Yeah, definitely gonna have to spend some time in here.)  
  
Buffy moved to the sinks and brushed her teeth, finishing she gave herself a wide smile in the mirror, quickly replacing it with a frown. She walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Ronnie, how come the bathroom mirror doesn't talk?"  
  
"Well, do you really want something to watch you while you're in there?"  
  
"Guess not, good point."  
  
Moving back out into the living room, Buffy gave a snort when she saw Bert sprawled out on the couch fast asleep and snoring. (Guess I'm not the only one having a big day.) Finding a small quilt she covered the little guy. Checking her watch, she frowned. (Hmm, batteries must have died.)  
  
Buffy walked over to the bookshelves again and began to peruse the titles. Pulling out ones that caught her eye she soon had a stack consisting of such titles as, The Dark Arts: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Muggles and the Dark Arts, Defensive Magical Theory, and Hogwarts, a History." (Wow, I never thought I'd be glad for Giles forcing all that research on us. Well, okay, mostly the gang, but I helped!)  
  
Just then a pop sounded, announcing the arrival of a house elf. Buffy turned and was slightly grateful that it wasn't the one she'd almost attacked earlier.  
  
"Professor Summers, Peachy is here to show you to the Great Hall for dinner. We is going now, yes?"  
  
"Sure, Peachy."  
  
Buffy entered the vast Hall, and stared at the ceiling. It looked as if the walls simply opened onto the night sky. Buffy walked over to a large oval table already occupied by several witches and wizards. Conversation stopped as the professors studied the newcomer. Nervously smoothing her skirt, she smiled at Dumbledore,McGonagall, and Hagrid and took an empty seat between a skinny witch with large spectecles, and a very tiny man who was sitting propped up by several large volumes. Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce Miss Buffy Summers, our new DADA teacher. Buffy this is Sybil Trelawney, Divination, (the spectacled witch), Irma Pince, our librarian, Hagrid and Minerva, you know, and Filius Flitwick, Charms, (the tiny man). Well, let's eat."  
  
Following Flitwick's example, Buffy took the piece of parchment from her plate, and read the menu. Not wanting to brave something called Kidney pie, she looked at her plate and said, "Meatloaf." At once there were thick slabs of meatloaf, a mound of mashed potatoes and a nice pile of green beans occupying her plate. Digging in Buffy spent the rest of the meal watching and listening to the others' conversations, ranging from old friends, to magical theory, to a game played on flying broomsticks, called Quidditch.  
  
Mind realing, and stomach heavy she was escorted back to her rooms by yet another house elf. Finding Bert had moved to her bed with his blanket, she barely managed to shove him over to make room for herself before she was asleep.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. The Name Game

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(this is internal thought)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy's eye's snapped open. (where am I? And who the HELL is in bed with me!) Shifting out from under the slight weight, she spied Bert and yesterday's event flooded back. In the cool darkness of her room Buffy padded to the bathroom and went about her morning rituals. Alerted by flapping sounds, she turned and saw Bert standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Morning. You sleep okay?"  
  
The clabbert grinned and shook his head affirmatively. Buffy dried her faced and Bert hopped up on the sink counter. Buffy began to brush her teeth, but stopped when Bert grabbed her toothbrush and sniffed it interestedly.   
  
"Hey, tha's 'ine." She got out around mouthful of toothpaste. Gently taking it back, she finished, only to have it snatched once again. This time Bert shoved it in his mouth and imitated Buffy, brushing his teeth to a shining grin.  
  
(Ugh, yeah, definitely gonna need another one.)  
  
"Okay, that's yours now, you keep it."  
  
The clabbert squeaked happily and clutched the toothbrush to him. Buffy showed him how to wash it off, and placed it in the holder on the sink.   
  
They returned to the bedroom, and Buffy stripped, quickly donning loose black pants and a gray tank. Replacing the knife at her back, and a stake in her waistband, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and left to find the Great Hall for breakfast. Not sure about the pets and meals rules, she'd left Bert in her rooms, promising to bring him something back.   
  
Being the slayer gave her a pretty good sense of direction and felt confident in the way she was going. That was until on her second set of stairs, the whole staircase pivoted and moved down to dropped her off at a lower landing. This one led off into a dim hallway, stealthily she crept down the passage, looking for stairs that might take her up and back in the direction she had been going. After what seemed like twenty minutes, she came across a painting that made her stop dead. It was a portrait of a man in his early twenties, costumed in a smoking jacket and ruffled shirt, his dark brown hair matched his eye perfectly. But what really sent a chill down the slayer's spine was the prominent smirk on his face.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Guess again lover."  
  
Buffy felt the world spin. Turning on her heel, she ran blindly down corridors before she collapsed against the stone wall. (What the hell, why am I running from a painting? It couldn't hurt me.) But even as she thought this, the belief crept over her, that it might not have been physical pain, but the talking painting would surly dredge up horrible emotional turmoil.   
  
Collecting herself, she prepared to move and continue her search for the Great Hall when she heard a voice.  
  
"And what do we have here?" a low silky voice sent shivers through her body. Irrationally sure that Angelus had escaped his painting and was planning to do battle, she turned slowly. But instead of the 240-year-old vampire, she saw a man, a human, in long black robes, lanky black hair hung in his black eyes, and a scowl rested under a rather roman nose.   
  
Buffy rose and lifted her chin, eyeing the newcomer critically. Moving closer, she said, "I am lost, I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast; the staircases moved."   
  
"I see, and I am to assume you are the new professor, Ms. Elizabeth Summers?" (Bloody Hell, this is the slayer!? I thought she'd be...bigger. How can this slip of a girl hurt anything, let alone kill vampires.)  
  
The contempt with which he spat her name took her aback. Steeling herself, Buffy met his gaze and held it.  
  
"That's me, but I prefer if you'd call me Buffy."  
  
"Buffy," the man sneered, raising an eyebrow , "I think not. Ms. Summers, my name is Severus Snape, you may call me Professor Snape, and I shall extend you the same courtesy." The last word rolled off his tongue as if it tasted badly.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow of her own at this and thought (Geez, what bug crawled up this guy's butt?)  
  
"Now, Ms. Summers..."  
  
"Buffy." She corrected.  
  
"Ms. Summers...." he began again, but was cut off.  
  
"Buffy." She insisted.  
  
"I shall not use such a...a..silly name. Surely you don't enjoy being called a name that implies that you are a type of marshmallow or fabric softener."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Had it my whole life, but if it's just too much for you, I guess you can call me Elizabeth."  
  
Snape scowled, first names simply allowed too much intimacy for him. "As you wish, Elizabeth. Now, as I was saying, I am on my way to breakfast, if we haven't already missed it playing name games, I suggest you follow me." Not waiting for her to respond, he stalked past her, robes flowing behind him. She walked with him, slayer speed allowing her to match his long strides. He glanced at her and seeing she was not struggling to catch up as he'd intended (Cheeky bint.), he slowed to a normal brisk pace. He led her up and out of the dungeons and toward the Great Hall.  
  
They entered the massive room, to once again find the large round table, complete with the same people as last night, only this time there were two empty places. Their arrival was accompanied by murmurs that hadn't happened when she'd come in alone last night. She assumed they were whispering about Snape, which made her feel slightly defensive of the rude man. She'd had to endure years of school where people had whispered and joked about her as she passed in the halls. Then she remembered how uncivil he had been in the dungeons. (Serves him right if he's that grumpy with everyone.) Sitting down she took a seat next to Minerva, unfortunately, the other open spot was on her left, and Snape took that one.  
  
In a moment eggs appeared with toast and sausages. Buffy ate and struck up a conversation with the lady on her right.  
  
"Minnie, how was your night?"  
  
McGonagall blushed. "Ha, I haven't been called that in years! My night was restful, and yours?"  
  
"It was good, but I have a coupla questions."  
  
"Oh, by all means ask, that's what I'm here for."  
  
"Well, on my way here, the staircases moved and left me in a part of the basement."  
  
"Yes, Hogwarts is an old school, it sometimes has a mind of its own. Usually you can just wait and the stairs will change back."  
  
Buffy and McGonagall ate and chatted, Buffy was full of questions about wizards, magic, and the school. The older professor enjoyed the younger's curiosity and answered the seemingly endless string of questions tirelessly. Looking about Buffy saw that the other teachers had finished and left the hall.  
  
Buffy finished eating. "Well, I guess I'll go back to my rooms, I've got a lot of reading to do." (Can show up on my first day knowing less then my students. Eee! How cool is that, I have students!)  
  
"Oh, Minnie, one more thing, do you know where I could get another toothbrush, my clabbert stole mine."  
  
"That's why I never have pets, well that and I'm rather my own pet, but that's neither here nor there." The professor tapped her wand onto Buffy's discarded butter knife, transfiguring it into a toothbrush. "Is there anything else I can do for you dear?"  
  
Buffy started to say no but then thought of her dark chambers. "Actually, do you know where I could get some matches? And maybe some candles?"  
  
McGonagall looked as if she could have smacked herself.   
  
"Oh, of course, I cannot believe we neglected that. I believe it was assumed someone in the staff quarters would be able to perform lighting and fire spells. I'll have a house elf send some to you."  
  
"Thanks. Later Minnie."  
  
Buffy left the Great Hall and made her way easily back to her rooms. Entering, she found Dumbledore sitting talking to a beaming Bert. The headmaster was apparently explaining about slayers while the creature sat in rapt attention.  
  
"Professor, hello, what brings you to my neck of the woods."  
  
"Buffy, hello, and please call me Albus. Actually I came down to talk to you, and upon finding you absent, sat to have a chat with your familiar. A very charming creature."  
  
"Cool, so what's the what?"  
  
"I merely came down to see if you had settled in. Also, I believe the house elves have delivered some matches, candles and lamps as per your request. I must admit the little detail of lighting did escape my attention. I apologize.  
  
"No biggie. Oh, and Bert, can you put this in the bathroom?" Just remember this one's mine." The little guy scampered over, clutched the new toothbrush to his chest, and scampered off into the other rooms.  
  
Dumbledore and Buffy smiled after him.  
  
"So Buffy how did you like the training room?"  
  
"Training room?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore gestured toward a painting between the mantle and the desk. Buffy stepped closer and saw it was of a night time forest. She could see owls and other shadows moving. "The password is 'slayer', I assume, only you and the staff will know of your secret identity, so only those in the know will be able to access this room. Go on, give it a whirl."  
  
Buffy stepped to the painting and pronounced, "Slayer." in a firm voice.  
  
The painting swung forward to reveal a large room with various workout and training paraphernalia. A large punching bag hung in a corner, gym mats lined the floors, and along one wall ran parallel bars. Buffy grinned hugely, tears in her eyes. The Scoobies had mad this same gesture, remaking the back of the Magic Box, and this touched her just as much.  
  
"Thank you, this is perfect. I love it."  
  
"I'm glad Buffy, I hope it will suit your needs."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it will."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have work to do, so I'll just let you get on with it then."  
  
Buffy took a few experimental combinations at the punching bag. Stretching, she then went to the bars and leaping up, did a short series of flips and swings, and leapt back down. Noticing well placed brackets on the walls, she retrieved her slaying kit from the bedroom, and placed her weapons on the walls. Satisfied, she nodded and retreated back into the sitting room, shutting the picture behind her.  
  
She collected her selected books, quills, pens and ink, and moved to the large flat desk. For the next few hours she read and made notes, the only sounds in the room where the skritch of her quill and the quiet mutterings of Bert.   
  
Finally, she set down her quill and stretched, rubbing out the kinks in her neck. Getting up to relieve her aching back, she stopped short at the sight before her. Bert had apparently taken it upon himself to keep occupied by building a small fort out of books from the shelves and was currently gnawing on the cover of a large green textbook.  
  
"Bert!"  
  
The clabbert looked up and grinned, waving a hand as if to say, 'See how clever I am, look what a neat thing I did!'  
  
Sighing and shaking her head Buffy began to clean up the books. (I'm definitely gonna have to get him a hobby, maybe knitting....)  
  
End Chapter 7 


	8. Kitchen Conversations and First Slayage

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: Harry/Snape/Buffy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF OotP, Buffy through season 7.  
  
Summary: Buffy/HP Crossover. Buffy is the new teacher at Hogwarts. Hired to help protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, she finds more than she bargained for in the case of teaching fifty young wizards, inter-house rivalries, an ancient artifact, and a greasy potions master.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(this is internal thought)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Something was shaking Buffy. It was Bert. She picked her head up off the desk and looked disgustedly at the book in front of her. Defensive Magical Theory was quite possibly the most boring book she'd ever had to read. (And considering some of Giles' snoozefests, that's saying something.) It had taken her a better part of the last three days to get halfway through because she simply fell asleep every time she tried to read it. The only reason she was making such an effort on the book was that it had the official Ministry of Magic Approved seal on the cover.  
  
Bert grabbed her sleeve again. When he had her attention, he rubbed his belly and whined pitifully. Buffy looked at her new watch, compliments of McGonagall.  
  
"Shit, Bert, I'm sorry, we missed dinner." At this the creature pouted and whined again still rubbing his stomach.  
  
"How about we go find the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves could cook us up something tasty." Bert wrapped her in a hug. Jumping down he pulled her out the door.  
  
Hand in hand the slayer and her familiar walked through the quiet halls until they came to the large picture of a fruit bowl. It was exactly as Minnie had described it, and as instructed, Buffy tickled the pear which turned into a door handle.  
  
They went inside and both stomach's growled loudly at the smells of cooking food. Everywhere house elves went to and fro cleaning, cooking and generally scurrying.  
  
One elf looked up sharply as the pair made their way further into the kitchens. Seeing the slayer, and friend, he looked slightly disappointed, but made his way over to them.  
  
"Hello Missus, I is Dobby. You must be Professor Summers."  
  
"Hi Dobby, Yes, but please call me Buffy, and this is Bert."  
  
Dobby gasped, "You is too kind to poor Dobby, only two people have ever told Dobby to call them real names, Harry and a barmy old codger." At that last, the elf looked slightly guilty.   
  
"Who's a barmy old codger?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is."  
  
"He's not a barmy old codger!" She said with emphasis.  
  
"Dobby is not thinking so Professor Summers, but he is saying that Dobby could call him that if Dobby wants. But Dobby is not wanting to. Dumbledore is hiring Dobby to work here in the kitchens."  
  
"I see, well, that's nice then. And, remember, call me Buffy, or I might have to slay you," she joked. The house elf pulled harder on his ears and his greyish skin paled even more.  
  
"Oh, Dobby will, Dobby will! Brody is telling us elves how you is slaying."  
  
(Huh? Oh!) Buffy mentally smacked herself, she had forgotten about almost slitting the throat of a house elf her first day of Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, Dobby that was a mistake, er..Brody, he just snuck up on me, I was just jumpy, I wasn't really gonna slay him, or you, it was an idle threat. I swear." Trying to change the subject from her earlier gaff, she asked, "Um, Bert and I were wondering if we could get something to eat?"  
  
"Ah! How silly of Dobby, of course you is wanting something to eat." At that, half a dozen elves, in a rush, set up a small tea table, laden with sandwiches, a side of ham, several pies, tarts, pastries, a basket of fruit and a pot of tea. One held a chair out for Buffy and she sat down. The elves went back to work except for Dobby.  
  
Minding her manners, Buffy inquired, "Would you like to join me?" Not knowing the effect of this simple kindness, she was surprised when the elf grabbed his long ears, pulling them down.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! No one has ever asked Dobby to eat with them!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"  
  
"No! No no no! Dobby is not offended. Dobby means no one has ever been so kind as to ask Dobby to sit with them for a meal!"  
  
"Well, call it a first then, and pull up a chair." The slayer's tone brooked no argument.  
  
Dobby looked around furtively and pulled out the other chair. He grasped the arms and slowly lowered himself into the chair. A collective gasp went up from the house elves. Dobby started to rise, but Buffy caught his arm.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? I can't possibly eat all this food by myself, so you're gonna have to help me. And what's with the rest of them, you'd think sitting down would be a crime."  
  
"Oh, no not a crime, it's just that....well, they don't think it's proper that Dobby gets paid, or talks to Dumbledore, or that Dobby should sit down with a witch....like an...equal....they is thinking that house elves are only to work and serve wizards, but Dobby is.....I is thinking they are wrong!"  
  
"What? They don't get paid? They're slaves? Does Dumbledore know? I didn't think he'd be the kind to have slave labor working here."  
  
"Dumbledore knows, when Dobby is coming to work here, Dumbledore offered them all clothes, and paying, but they is not wanting any part of it. House elves do not get paid, they is thinking they is only for work work work. Only Dobby is wanting paying for his work. Only Dobby is glad for the clothes Harry Potter is giving him."  
  
"So, what's the big deal about clothes?"  
  
"Clothes is what releases elves from service. Elves is thinking clothes are a disgrace, but Dobby is liking being paid for working."  
  
"Well, since you've got the sitting thing going, dig in."  
  
Buffy immediately started in on a sandwich, while Bert had already made his way through several bananas, peels and all, and was happily munching on an orange, skin still on. Buffy had tried giving him all sorts of various things from her meals in the Great Hall, but it wasn't until she had brought him a few red apples that he'd really eaten with gusto.  
  
Dobby, nervously spread cream on a scone, again with careful slowness, he raised it to his mouth and took a bite.  
  
"MMMMmmmm! This is the best thing Dobby has ever tasted! Buffy is too kind to let Dobby eat this scone!"  
  
"Nonsense, keep eating." She mumbled around a mouthful of raspberry tart.  
  
Buffy asked questions of the elf, and finding him more solicitous with answers than even McGonagall in lecture mode, they had a pleasant discourse. All three ate till their bellies were bursting at the seams. Dobby excused himself and waddled off to work holding his swollen belly.  
  
Buffy and Bert dragged themselves back down the halls to their dungeons. Passing a window, she caught sight of the Forest in the distance, a small hut on it's fringes, smoke issuing from the chimney. She could feel the pull of the place, the need to slay grew almost sharp in it's intensity. (Tomorrow, tomorrow I will slay.)  
  
She caught up with Bert, and together they went back and went to bed.  
  
The next afternoon found her sitting on the massive front steps of the school, whittling stakes. Bert had kept trying to investigate the sharp knife and piles of wood, until Buffy had retrieved another knife and slowly, carefully shown the clabbert what to do. The little guy had caught on amazingly quick and soon two pairs of hands, one human, the other green, we working diligently. (Huh, I woulda' thought he'd want some Legos, or Lincoln Logs after the stunt with the books, but I guess a hobby is a hobby. At least it keeps him busy. And hey, less for me to do!)  
  
A shadow fell over her work, looking up she saw Dumbledore standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He smiled at the clabbert who was already getting up to shake hands, it had become a ritual between the two, and the man had risen another notch in her estimation in his respectful and cordial treatment of her friend.  
  
"Going out this evening?" Asked the headmaster, eyeing the pile of finished stakes and other weaponry laying on the steps.  
  
"Yup, just waiting for the sun to go down. I know a lot of your baddies don't care about keeping it nocturnal, but it just doesn't feel right if it's not dark."  
  
"I see, I was going to inquire what you planned on doing with Bert here while you went. I am afraid his affection for you and natural curiosity might prompt him to follow you."  
  
"I already thought of that, I was gonna ask McGonagall to watch him while I was gone."  
  
"Alas, Minerva has left the grounds on school business and will be away several days, but if I may be so bold as to offer my services, I'm sure I can occupy him for a few hours."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Turning to Bert who had resumed him carving, she said, "Hey, Bert, you're gonna hang out with Albus tonight, I have stuff to do."  
  
The creature looked torn between going with his mistress and spending time with his second favorite person. Fun ruled out and he flung himself into Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"Well, as that's settled, I'll leave you to prepare for your evening."  
  
Dumbledore carried the clabbert into the school. Buffy returned to the stakes when she felt another presence behind her. Not turning around she asked, "Did Bert change his mind?"  
  
An acid voice behind her spoke. "I do not know if he did as I have no idea what you're pratting on about. Mi...er, Elizabeth." He did not want to get into another battle over her various monikers.  
  
"Oh, sorry Severus, I thought you were Dumbledore."  
  
"As I have no beard and am a century or so younger, I suggest you use your eyes next time you think."  
  
The rebuke slid off of her and she countered with, "Why not?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Why don't you have a beard, you'd look so much better if you maybe grew in a little goatee. And a little shampoo wouldn't hurt either."  
  
"That's....that's hardly the point now is it." He walked down the steps and onto the lawn, abruptly turning he asked, "And what are you doing? Carving small woodland creatures no doubt."  
  
"Actually," she drew out the word "I'm carving stakes, I'm going into the forest tonight."  
  
"The forest? Armed with pointy bits of wood? I'm sure I'll be unavailable for your funeral. Perhaps I'll find the time to send flowers."  
  
"No, not simply 'pointy bits of wood'." With a strange gleam in her eye she pulled the scythe from the black duffel at her feet. "Armed with this."  
  
Snape took a step back "I see, Good evening then." Turning, robes flowing dramatically he trekked across the grounds.  
  
His thoughts tumbled and chased one another as he made his way down the path to Hogsmeade. (Silly arrogant American. Beard indeed. Shampoo indeed. I happen to like the way I look!) He stopped in mid-step, remembering the glimpse of himself that morning in the mirror. Shaking his head, he started again. (Shampoo, pah! There's nothing wrong with my hair...is there?) Continuing on with his mental tirade, he distracted himself from the scare he'd received when she'd pulled out the blade. A shiver ran down his spine as he gave one more, "Pah!" aloud.   
  
Buffy finished her stake just as the sun set behind the forest. Gathering up the weapons she was to take with her. She walked across the grounds, past the small cheery hut, and to the edge of the forest.  
  
The slayer took a deep breath, and allowed her senses to take over. She tried to be confident as she walked through the trees for the first time.  
  
The last of the sun's rays didn't penetrate through the thick canopy of sycamore, but Buffy's eyes quickly adjusted to the near total darkness. She saw a path, but decided to stay off of it. (It's not like the vamps are likely to take a stroll down one for the hell of it.)  
  
She first came upon a vampire who she saw had caught a large barn owl and was about to feed. She crept upon him silently, dusting him before he knew she was there. Catching the owl before it flopped to the ground, he hooted at her in thanks and took to the air. (Wow, too bad they all can't be that easy. Great, now I've jinxed myself.)   
  
Continuing on she didn't go far when her attention was caught by rustling noises in the brush. She followed them, upon coming into a clearing she could see several small reddish creatures, spines cascading down their back and long tails (They're Ortbens, decapitation, evisceration, the usual.) She remembered them from her studying. She could also see what they had been tracking. A small half man/half horse, (Centaurs, firmly under do not kill.), stumbling along, dragging one of his back hooves, it looked like a sprain to Buffy's trained eyes.  
  
The Ortbens started to charge the Centaur, but the slayer got there first. Slicing cleanly through the first one, she quickly rolled to avoid an attack from another, it's spiny tail swishing above her head. That one had it's legs cut out from underneath, as she leapt up. She smashed the face of one and swinging the blade she almost beheaded another when one of the Ortbens smashed a tail spine into her leg. Limb going out from beneath her she only managed to slice an ear off the one she'd been aiming for. Staggering up, she backhanded the one who'd stuck her, and sliced him cleanly in half. Dispatching the remaining three, she toppled to the ground once more, already ripping part of her shirt to make a bandage for the wound in her calf.   
  
Finishing the provisional first aid, she looked around for the Centaur. He had only made it as far as the other side of the clearing, before collapsing himself. She half-crawled, half-stumbled over to him. Studying him, she found that the human half was kind of cute, fiery red hair matching the auburn of his horse hair.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Only with thanks to you."  
  
"No problem, actually there is, how're we gonna get you where you need to go and me back to the castle. I could carry you, but not with a bum leg."  
  
"Carry me! No self-respecting Centaur would let himself be carried by a..."  
  
"Leburn!" A sharp voice carried across the clearing. Both turning they saw four more Centuars striding over to them.  
  
The one who had spoken was older than the creature next to Buffy, but with the same red hair and coat.   
  
He spoke again, "Forgive my son warrior, he knows not when to hold his tongue."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Most people say that about me too."  
  
The older one turned to his son. "We heard your cry for help, and came as soon as we could." Two of the new Centaurs bent and lifted the injured one onto a stretcher they had been carrying.  
  
Leburn's father turned back to Buffy, still lying in the trampled grass. "My name is Tranith, what are you called warrior?"  
  
"Buffy, sir."  
  
"Well, Buffy, you have my eternal thanks for the life of my son. Here this is Firenze, he will aid you in returning to the school. Good night m'lady." Tranith picked up the back of his son's stretcher and jointly the four centaurs moved off into the woods.  
  
"Well met warrior Buffy, here climb onto my back, and I shall take you back to the castle."  
  
"Please, it's just Buffy, none of that warrior stuff. I just helped out a guy in trouble." She clambered onto his back and grasped his shoulders tightly as he started back towards the grounds. (It's not that different from riding a horse, except this guy can make pleasant conversation too.) Firenze, she soon learned was one of the divination teachers at the school. He had been welcomed back into the forest only recently. Apparently some of the centaurs had been angry at his desire to mix with humans and until the leader of the dissenters and most of his followers had left the forest. Firenze was pleased that he could return to his family.   
  
It was while explaining the art of divination to her that they passed the small hut Buffy had seen before.   
  
"Jumpin' frog gizzards! Firenze! An' Buffy! What happen'd? Are yeh okay?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing that a night's rest won't cure."  
  
"Bu' yer bleedin'!"  
  
"Well, that's a hazard of the job. No worries Hagrid. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow. But I was wondering if you could get a message to Dumbledore? Can you ask him to just keep Bert until tomorrow? I'm going straight to bed after this."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Well, if yah sure yer okay, Good night. Oh, and Firenze, I'm gla' yeh can be bac' in the fores' wit yer family."  
  
"I am glad as well friend Hagrid. Good night."  
  
Buffy and Firenze made their way back to school with out further interruptions. What Buffy was expecting when they got the front doors, she wasn't sure, but Firenze just pushed open the massive doors and entered. Giving him directions, he steered them effortlessly, down into the lower levels of the castle. He even carried her into her rooms and right on up to her bed.   
  
Making sure she was comfortable, he straightened and spoke, "Warrior Buffy, my family has always had the sight, I would if I could give you some insight to your path, but you light your own way. Tonight you will dream."  
  
With that simple statement, he left and Buffy only lay awake a short time before dropping off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Buffy did indeed dream. She found herself walking down dungeon corridors, scythe in hand. She was hunting something, wasn't she? Turning a corner, she saw a face she knew. Severus Snape stood there mouthing words she couldn't hear. Behind him loomed a smoky figure, a hideous skull with a viper hanging from it's open mouth.  
  
"Professor Snape? Severus? What? I can't hear you." Growling her frustration, she moved closer.  
  
Suddenly, Snape's inaudible litany cut off and he pointed behind her, a terrified look on his face. Whirling, she found the hallway had filled with demons, vampires and Dark creatures. Scythe at the ready, she charged. Punching, kicking, beheading, she and the blade mowed them down. Seemingly endless, it went on. Buffy never faltered, and as the last vampire was destroyed, she bent, hands on knees, panting.  
  
Buffy's breathe caught, searing pain in her back. She staggered around, feeling the blade in her spine.   
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape still stood where he'd been before, but his hands were bloody, sleeves rolled up to reveal a tattoo of the grinning skull and snake. He looked horrified, and shook his head as if to deny this reality.  
  
She gasped, "Et tu Sev?" with a wry smile and collapsed, the world disappearing in a wash of red.  
  
  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was in a dimly lit space, sitting on a wooden floor. The only light came in from the crack under a door. Buffy heard angry voices, a fight was going on somewhere. She felt for a knob and found none, pressing her face to the crack of light she called, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Buffy was spilled into a world of light. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself in the hallway of a modern home having just spilled from a small closet. The voices were louder now, and Buffy stood and brushing dust from her white dress, followed them.  
  
She entered a largish living room, and immediately felt for weapons that weren't there. The man before her had such waves of hate coming off of him, it was almost palpable. He was large and purple-faced, spittle flying from his lips as he continued his tirade. The slayer moved closer to see the object of the man's wrath. Moving past the floral sofa, she almost laughed, the person who had angered the man so was a small boy. But the urge to laugh quickly died as she saw the boy's condition, purple bruises on his face covered older greenish-yellow ones. His lip was split and blood trickled down his chin to meet the larger puddle already staining his shirt. The boy cowered on the ground as the large man raised his foot to kick him.  
  
"Please Uncle Vernon! I haven't been stealing! I swear!" the boy begged.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy!" Crack!, the man's (Vernon? and I thought Buffy was bad.) foot connected, and from experience, Buffy knew ribs had broken with the blow.  
  
Running, toward the pair, Buffy stopped short when the boy looked up at her. Unfocused green eyes met blue and the boy stood and spoke in a detached voice.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself. This cannot kill me. It is another's task."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the one Atropos waits for."  
  
"Oh...Huh?"  
  
"My fate decrees when the world will end."  
  
"Well, if you're that important, I can't let this jerk use you for a punching bag."  
  
The boy shrugged, "I'm a responsible for deaths untold. I deserve this."  
  
"What? Even murderers deserve a second chance."  
  
The boy opened his mouth to speak again, but a solid sock to the jaw knocked him to the floor. The boy blinked, focused on her and in a normal tone asked, "Are you an angel?"  
  
The scene faded with Vernon yelling that the boy had lost it, and should be sent to the loony bin.  
  
Buffy awoke with a gasp, the dim light told her she'd been asleep for hours and it was nearing mid-morning. She leapt up, thankful for the millionth time it seemed, ignoring the slight twinge in her ankle. She sprinted out of her rooms, and up flights of stairs, intent only on reaching Dumbledore's office. Rounding a corner, she was brought up short, landing on her but with gasp. Standing before her was Severus Snape. She just stared at him as scenes from the night's dream assailed her. (Snape, he's gonna kill me.)  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all the wonderful people who reviewed! *Piles reviews like leaves and jumps into them.* Also thanks to Catlimere for supergreat ideas and comments! Sorry I haven't gotten to really use them yet, but trust me, I have this outlined for forty chapters so far. Thanks again! Hugs!  
  
TTFN,  
  
Peri 


	9. The Mission

Title: Strange Events  
  
Author name: PeriwinkleBlue  
  
Author email: PeriwinkleBlue25@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Whedon etc., Harry and friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(this is internal thought)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rounding a corner, she was brought up short, landing on her but with gasp. Standing before her was Severus Snape. She just stared at him as scenes from the night's dream assailed her. (Snape, he's gonna kill me.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus and Buffy just stared at one another for a full minute. Snape was shocked at her appearance. She was still in her clothes from the previous evening, her shirt torn and dirty, pants torn and stained with what he knew had to be blood. Her hair was falling out of a knot and into her face, obscuring her wide staring eyes.   
  
"Bloody hell woman! What in god's name happened to you!?"  
  
"Uh, slight emergency, I was on my way to see Dumbledore." Buffy ignored the now full on throbbing of her ankle, as she tried to pull herself to her feet. (Duh, he's not gonna kill me in a hallway in the middle of the school. It probably didn't even mean that. Slayer dreams are never that simple. Hey! He washed his hair! Mucho improvement.)  
  
Manners kicking in, Snape moved to help the small girl up, but she made it to her feet on her own power. Only to have to have the injured limb collapse again He instinctively grabbed and steadied her, throwing one of her arms over his shoulder.   
  
She hesitantly gave him a grateful smile. Realizing what he'd done, the potions master tried to pull away, but she was already heading down the hall, using him as a crutch. He had no choice but to follow and give his assistance.  
  
They both hobbled down the hall in silence, the slayer deep in thought, Snape trying to block out the thoughts that occurred when her body pressed against him with every other step.  
  
(Sod it all, if I didn't know she was hurt, I'd swear she was teasing me on purpose! NO! No, bad thoughts Severus. Let's see, scowl and alphabetize the ingredient cupboards, aconite, armadillo bile, asphodel, belladonna....um, belladonna....uh....bezoar, um....uh, oh drat.")  
  
As luck would have it that was the moment they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mint Mittens," said Snape. The gargoyle moved to reveal the stairs, and Snape's heart sunk, he was going to have to carry the slayer, her wound had opened and was leaking through the bandages. "Here." Before the slayer could protest, but more importantly, before he could think about his actions too much, he swept the girl into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Without knocking, he entered and moved immediately to the couch. He laid Buffy down, and quickly stepped back.  
  
"Buffy, Severus, I don't believe this is a social call, what has happened?" (Sev, carrying her? Ah, she's injured, that explains it. Though I'm almost surprised he didn't make her struggle up here.)  
  
"I'm sure I do not know what is going on, I too would greatly like to know what has possessed M... Elizabeth," he corrected himself, seeing the warning look the small slayer gave him. The headmaster fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at the use of the Buffy's first name, but it was only a century of practice that let him keep an impassive face.  
  
"I'm not possessed. I had a dream...." She began to explain.  
  
"You had a nightmare, and that's what caused you to come up from the dungeons like a bat out of hell?"  
  
"Yes and no, if you'd be quiet long enough for me to tell you, you'll understand, now sit down and shush." Snape was quite taken aback at her words, not many people dared to tell off the feared potions master. He sat down and shushed.  
  
"Now, I had a slayer dream, they warn me of things, people in trouble, things I have to fight. General impending doom. There was a bunch of stuff I didn't understand in the beginning...."She faltered. (It'd probably not be polite to tell someone that you know they're gonna stab you in the back. I'll just tell that part when Snape's not here.)  
  
"Well, how about you start where you did understand?" Albus prompted kindly.  
  
"Yeah, right, well, I ended up in this house, there were people arguing. I, um, followed the voices. There was a large, fat man, yelling, he was beating up a boy, looked like twelve, maybe thirteen, black hair and lots of bruises. The man, his name was Vernon, I think, that's what the boy called him, anyway, Vernon kicked him, broke some of his ribs, I went to help him, but the boy got up, he spoke to me, told me that the fat man wouldn't kill him, it was someone else's job, said he killed people, and deserved the beatings, he said someone was waiting for him, Atropos, I think it was. And...and then the man hit him again, and he said something else, but it wasn't like before, I think he actually saw me, he asked if I was an angel."  
  
Both men sat silently while she described her dream, now they both looked absorbed in their thoughts. Albus stroked his beard. (It has to be Harry. Minerva warned me, I never should have left him with those Muggles. He must be rescued from that abuse.)  
  
Severus sat in silence, scratching at the stubble on his chin, wheels were churning in his head, long held convictions were falling away. (Potter, everything revolves around him, but abuse? I would think his relatives would put him on a pedestal with the rest of the world. How could anyone hurt him? I hate the boy, but beat him, even I wouldn't do that.)  
  
Buffy broke the quiet, "So, um, what are we gonna do? I mean, we gotta find him, get him away from his uncle, right?"  
  
Albus heard her words and formed a course of action. "Yes, you're quite right Buffy. The boy you saw, I believe to be Harry Potter, the one I informed you of when you came here. I will need you and another professor to fetch him from his relatives' house. Severus, you will accompany Buffy. Please go to your potions lab and retrieve some healing potions, I believe Harry will need them if he is leave with you. Also, bring an extra one for Buffy, she will need to be in better shape for this mission."  
  
"Me, headmaster? But surely McGonagall or..or Flitwick would be a better choice for this..."  
  
"Nonsense Severus, you are perfectly adequate for this, and both Minerva and Filius are away at the moment. I do not want to waste time in waiting for them, Harry shouldn't have to spend one more minute in that place."  
  
"As you wish, Albus." Snape left, assumable to get the aforementioned potions.  
  
When the other man had left, Buffy spoke up. "Um, sir, there was another part of my dream, but I didn't want to say with Severus in the room."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
Buffy again recounted the dream, this time telling of her encounter with Snape and the army of demons. She finished with the knife in her back and the mark on the man's arm.  
  
"Hmmm, this is something to ponder indeed. I will think on it, and let you know, but know this, I trust Severus completely. He may seem rather stand-offish, but I know in him lurks a heart, and he is truly devoted to our side. He is a spy, against Voldemort, and the only one who has managed to gain the inner circle of Death Eaters. He has helped immensely and saved countless lives with his information."  
  
"I see."  
  
Before any more could be said, the man in question returned, shoving a bottle of lavender fluid under Buffy's nose.  
  
"Drink this, it will heal your leg." She complied, and instantly felt better, removing the bandage, she saw her leg whole and only dried blood attested to there being any injury at all.   
  
The old wizard stood and clasped her hand warmly. "Good luck, both of you, be safe, and bring Harry home. And remember Buffy these people are human, try not to hurt them too much."  
  
"Will do." Buffy moved to leave, trying in vain to get her hair under control. She started down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Severus," Albus called, "I'm serious, make sure she doesn't hurt them too much, she knows her own strength, but I'm afraid she might forget in the case of Harry's uncle."  
  
"Yes, Albus, I will keep a tight leash on her."  
  
The headmaster allowed himself to raise an eyebrow at that comment, making the younger man scowl.  
  
"Oh, and Severus, your hair looks nice today." Albus smiled genially, eyes twinkling. The other wizard just scowled even more and left down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom, he found the slayer trying to brush vampire dust from her ripped top. Her hair had been somewhat tamed, but pieces had again escaped and were sticking out wildly.  
  
"Elizabeth, I do believe that were you to walk around in the Muggle world as such, we would attract some undue attention, if you'll allow me?"  
  
She nodded, and stood very still as he pulled out his wand. He muttered an incantation, and tapped her smartly on the head. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked down at herself. Her clothes had become whole again, and there was no blood to be seen.  
  
"Wow," she said, "Where were you all through high-school? This woulda saved me millions." They started down toward the entrance hall.   
  
"I am to assume that you ruin quite a number of clothes in that manner?"  
  
"You have no idea, Maytags, er, Muggle clothes washers aren't meant to get vamp dust, blood, and demon goo outta silk."  
  
"No, I can imagine they wouldn't. You know, you could have Flitwick put an Impervious Charm on your clothes, they wouldn't rip, and it would be quite like wearing armor."  
  
"Really? I never bothered with armor cause, you know, too stiff, no room to maneuver. But actually that sounds like a good thing." She went off into a tale Faith had told her about wrestling a vampire and losing her shirt, literally.  
  
Both almost forgot the task at hand as they made their way to Hogsmeade, and Snape found himself smiling at the antics of the other slayer, even had to suppress a laugh a few times.   
  
Buffy noticed, and commented, "It's a sign of the apocalypse! Severus Snape, cracked a smile!"  
  
Snape's wide smile curved into a wry grin, almost friendly, "Sod off, you American bint."  
  
End Chapter 9 


	10. Beatings and Understandings

Chapter 10  
  
Snape and Buffy walked on toward Hogsmeade. As soon as he knew they were clear of the grounds, he stopped.   
  
"I can Apperate us from here."  
  
"Apperate? Okay, what do I have to do." Buffy had read about Apperating over the past few days, but still wasn't sure exactly how it worked.  
  
"Nothing, just er, here, hold my hand."  
  
Buffy complied saying, "Why Severus, I didn't know...." She never finished her flippant remark, as they were already at their destination.  
  
  
  
She looked around, they seemed to be standing in a cookie cutter suburb. Nothing made one house stand out from the rest. She hoped Severus knew the address.  
  
"Ahem." Severus looked down at their still linked hands. Guiltily, she dropped his hand and blushed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Never mind, here, it's number four."  
  
  
  
They walked up to the front door and Snape banged the gleaming silver knocker.  
  
Both wizard and slayer where unprepared for the corpulent boy to open and subsequently slam the door in their faces. From inside, Buffy could hear the man from her dream ask, "Well, who was at the door?" She didn't hear a reply, but quite suddenly the door was thrown open again and the fat face of Uncle Vernon poked out. He eyed Severus' midnight robes and scowled.  
  
"You lot have no right to harass hard working people like us, go away, whatever you're selling, we're not buying!"  
  
Severus, who had many years of scowling on this man, gave him a nasty one.   
  
"We're here to see Harry Potter."  
  
"He's not here, he ran away." The man lied with an amazingly straight face.  
  
"We know he's here, now, Let... Us... In."   
  
Vernon shrank back from the menace in the other man's voice, which was just enough room for the tiny slayer to squeeze past him.  
  
"What! Hey! Come back here!" Vernon turned to grab her, which then gave Snape the opportunity to enter the house as well.  
  
He called, "Potter! Harry Potter, come out, it's Professor Snape! Potter!" Be brushed past a thin woman and the fat boy, who both stood silently, wide eyed and staring. All of them waited a few moments, and when nothing happened, Vernon cried out.  
  
"Ha! See! I told you he wasn't here. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave..."  
  
But of course they had no intention of leaving. Snape looked at Buffy curiously. She was utterly motionless. This wasn't Hogwarts, and with no constant flow of magic, she could clearly feel Severus standing next to her, but she could also feel, something....  
  
Moving gracefully across the now familiar living room, she moved up the stairs, passing three doors, she opened the last one at the front of the house. Severus following right behind her was shocked at what he saw. Bars on the windows, and a lone bed with dingy covers being the only furniture in the small room. She turned to the wizard.  
  
"He hasn't been here in while, but he's here, in this house, I know it." She brushed past Snape wanting to get away from that room, something about it just gave her chills.   
  
They descended the stairs, and Buffy stiffened, remembering her dream, she went down the hall to the kitchens. She stopped in front of a cupboard with several locks hanging on it. This was it, Harry was here. Not looking at Severus, she didn't see his eyes widen as she simply tore the locks off. She threw the last one away, and opened the door.  
  
Both of them almost gagged. Severus could smell the sweat and odor, but Buffy was treated to the full array of sweat, vomit, and blood, courtesy of slayer senses.   
  
She hesitated about going into the dark hole before her, and seeing it, Severus lit the tip of his wand and handed it to her.  
  
Buffy entered and was almost sick, propped in the corner was the boy, Harry. She mentally catalogued his injuries and was seeing red by the time she was done. She lifted him as best she could, the pain, momentarily making him lucid.  
  
All the poor boy could manage was a weak, "Help me," before he slid out of consciousness.  
  
Emerging from the tiny closet, she handed the boy and wand to Severus, who could only stare, silent. They walked to the living room, where Vernon was sitting, looking very nervous indeed. Before either professor could speak he was defending himself, saying the boy had fallen down the stairs.  
  
Buffy stalked over to him, fists clenched in anger. Severus was taken aback at the fury coming off of the tiny girl, but looking at the bloody boy in his arms, he felt his own rage build. He was reminded briefly of the headmaster's words. Before he could say anything, Buffy had punched the fat man, laying him out on the carpet.   
  
He glared at the woman and boy, who could only be Harry's aunt and cousin. They both froze like rabbits, their eyes darting between slayer and wizard.   
  
Severus stood silently while the man got back up, only to be laid out with another punch. Kicking and punching, Snape watched and realized, she was inflicting blow for blow the punishment the man had given Harry.  
  
The silence was only broken by the sound of flesh on flesh, until Severus said, "Don't kill him."  
  
Buffy was done with that piece of filth anyway. Standing down, not even breathing heavily, she and the wizard shared a look. Severus understood in that moment the fear and rage the slayer felt. She'd spent most of her life protecting humans from evil, demons and vampires, that one human could do that to another with relative impunity, was inconceivable.   
  
Still in silence, she moved over to them, and put her hand on his shoulder. In a pop, they were back at the edge of the school. Severus started to walk quickly, but Buffy stopped him, taking the boy from his arms. Breaking the silence, she explained.  
  
"I can run up there faster than you can, he needs medical care." Severus nodded, and she turned and sprinted up the path, seemingly not impeded by Harry's weight.   
  
Snape sighed and trudged up the path after her, all of a sudden feeling very very old.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
A/N: yeah, that was a short one, but it was where my brain had to stop. Thank you to all who reviewed. I will try and take all the good suggestions people are giving me, but don't hurt me if I can't.   
  
TTFN,  
  
Peri 


	11. Distractions Needed

Chapter 11  
  
Severus enter the infirmary to find Buffy, Albus, and Madame Pomfrey clustered around the sickbed of Harry Potter. Joining them, he mentally smacked himself. He pulled out various healing potions had taken with him. He had forgotten about them in the moment. Handing them to Madame Pomfrey, he mutely stood with the others as the medi-witch tended to the boy.  
  
She bustled, shoving various potions down his throat, mending broken bones, and magically cleaning his clothes and body. When she had done all she could, she motioned for her audience to move away from the bed.  
  
Dumbledore in a sad voice asked, "Well Poppy?"  
  
"Albus, who has done this!?" Demanded the normally unflappable witch. "Harry's suffering from severe malnutrition, bruising all over, a broken arm, broken ribs, his ankle was smashed, it was all I could do to keep him from being permanently impaired."  
  
"It was his relatives Poppy, they were abusing him. Will he make a full recovery?"  
  
"In time Albus, in time, but he'll need rest, and lots of nurishing food."  
  
"Well," A fraction of the old twinkle returning, "we shall certainly make sure he gets plenty of those. Now, Buffy, Severus, if you'll attend me in my office."  
  
Quietly, the three made their way to the opulent office. Dumbledore conjured some tea, and bade them sit, which they did.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so kind as to relate this afternoon's events to me?"  
  
Severus took the initiative, telling the headmaster of how they had gained entrance to the house, and the condition of Harry, and their return to Hogwarts. He skipped over the part of Buffy beating Vernon Dursley.  
  
Albus shot him a keen look. "And that's everything that happened?"  
  
"Everything of importance headmaster." Snape didn't think Buffy would be disciplined for her treatment of the uncle, but he simply gave Albus blank look.   
  
"And Buffy, you agree with this summary of events."  
  
"Severus is right, he told 'everything of importance'." She too gave the headmaster an indifferent face, inwardly relieved that Severus hadn't shared the tale of her vengeance on Harry's abuser.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flicked to the blood that coated Buffy's knuckles, but didn't comment on it.  
  
"Very well then. I imagine you both want to clean up and rest, you may go. Oh and Buffy, I sent Bert down to your quarters with some mangos after you arrived, I imagine he will be quite glad to see you. Good day."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Snape left and in silence made their way down to the dungeons. At the point where they were to go their separate ways, they stopped, as one and looked at each other.  
  
Buffy spoke first, "Um, thanks for not telling Dumbledore I went all psycho on Harry's uncle. I think it woulda made me seem less than professional."  
  
"Yes well, I am hardly one to impugn another professor's reputation."  
  
"I'm sure. Well, thanks again, I'd better get back, Bert's probably going crazy without me. Later."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Buffy walked off down the hallway; Snape watched her go, frowning.  
  
(Who the hell is Bert!?)  
  
Buffy returned to her rooms and was met with a flying hug from Bert. Giggling, she disentangled herself and sat on a couch. She saw chunks of mango sitting on the small table there, and helped herself. Bert joined her and together they ate in silence.  
  
Buffy's mind kept flashing back to the body of the boy she had just rescued. Every bruise, and broken bone stood out in her mind's eye, her vision washed over in red again. She wiped her hands on her pants and eyed the waning light coming in from the window. She looked Bert in the eye and said, "Stay here, I mean it. I'm going out, and it's not gonna be pretty. Here, carve me something. It'll keep you busy." She handed over a knife and a few chunks of wood. Noticing the clabbert's dismayed look she said, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go beat something...Tell you what, when I get back, we'll brush our teeth."  
  
This mollified the creature and he set to work with knife and wood. Buffy gathered her slaying gear and left the rooms.  
  
Snape paced his potions lab. For what seemed like the millionth time in the past two weeks, his thoughts were racing, and most of them seemed to center on the tiny blond American girl. He thought about her bizarre and annoying manner of speech, and the deadly way her eyes had looked when she stopped beating that Muggle. And other, vaguely more disturbing thoughts flitted across his mind. She hadn't even commented on his hair. He hated to be so vain, but she had been the one to bring it up. And who the hell was Bert!  
  
He let out an exasperated, "Gah!" and decided to collect some dittany, anything to keep himself busy. Gathering a trowel and a basket, he set off to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Buffy stalked through the dark forest, she had come across two scorpion-like creatures that her books hadn't yet identified, but as they had tried stinging her first, she gladly took out her frustrations on them. Still not satisfied, she stalked through the woods in search of something else to pummel, while unbeknownst to her, two dark eyes followed.  
  
Severus became aware of someone else in the woods. Readying his wand, he noticed blonde hair on a very human head. The potions master thought (Bloody hell, she's stalking me.), before realizing she was moving away from him. Following her, he was well aware he was one of a very few people ever to see a slayer in action. He tensed as she came upon two large vampires trying to corner a large wolf. Armed with his wand, he readied himself to jump in should she seem to need assistance. She never did.  
  
He watched as she fought the two undead, her body flipping and whirling, poetry in motion. Gracefully she staked the first one, and landed a devastating blow to the other's face. All to quickly it was over. Both vamps staked, and the slayer moved on. Severus just crouched there in the underbrush, legs falling asleep. As soon as she was gone, he decided to make a night of it, and limped away with his basket only half full of herbs.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Yeah, two short chaps today, my brain is now trying to lug the rest of my body into the bed, and I have no choice but to go along. Hope ya like! 


	12. Waking Up

Chapter 12  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk surveying the group before him. The motley crew of The Order of the Phoenix. Alastor Moody, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He addressed one man standing before him, with a grizzled face, and a magical eye rotating slowly. "Alastor, you are sure you never had any inkling of something amiss at Harry's relatives' house?"  
  
"No Albus, I swear, we received letters, regular as clockwork. every two days. Nothing ever changed, Potter always wrote of chores, homework, regular things."  
  
"I see, perhaps this mystery will be better answered when Harry awakes." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Well, I believe that will be all for now. Molly, of course you may go see Harry now." Albus added as he saw the red-haired woman about to ask.  
  
  
  
The others left and Dumbledore escorted the Weasley's to the hospital wing. Upon entering Mrs. Weasley noticed a small blond girl sitting by the object of her visit. The girl was holding Harry's hand and talking to him in a low voice.  
  
As the three approached, the girl looked up and gave a half smile. She set Harry's hand back on the coverlet and stood.  
  
Quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, Molly said, "Hello, are you a friend of Harry's?"  
  
Buffy gave that sad half smile again and answered, "Not really, in fact we've never met, I helped remove him from his uncle's house. I just thought he might want some company."  
  
At this Mr. Weasley stepped forward and grasped her hand warmly. "I see you must be the Slayer. It's fantastic to meet you. Albus told us about you. Have you really killed a vampire? You lived with muggles right? What is the purpose of a yo-yo?"  
  
Buffy looked confused for a second then fired back, "Yes, but call me Buffy, yes, I have killed several, yes I did, and it's a children's toy."  
  
"Arthur, leave her alone. Anyone who'd help Harry like that, is a worthy friend indeed." Molly Weasley smiled and shook Buffy's hand warmly.  
  
Molly then went to the bed where the small boy slept. She brushed his unruly hair from his forehead only to have it fall back into his eyes. She sighed and suddenly looked old. Arthur went behind his wife and comforted her as she looked upon the boy she thought of as her sixth son.  
  
Buffy returned to her chair and took Harry's hand again. Dumbledore took a position by the foot of the bed. They all sat silently, watching and waiting.  
  
Hours later, Dumbledore had left with business to attend to , Buffy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat, silently waiting. Around dinner time, Harry began to stir. He felt like he was swimming up from a great depth. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the people on his right. He saw their concern and managed a weak smile before he was enveloped in hugs.   
  
"Oh Harry, you poor poor thing, oh your poor face, oh Harry...." Mrs. Weasley's litany went on and on, till Arthur pulled her off the boy.   
  
"Molly, I will go inform Dumbledore that Harry's awake, perhaps you should run home and tell Ron and the children, I'm sure they are anxious to know of Harry's condition."  
  
"You're right Arthur, Harry, I will be right back, you just lay there and rest."  
  
Harry managed another smile and closed his eyes wearily. He could hear the two leave, and mentally took stock of his injuries, they hurt, but not as much as they had....(when, what day was it, how long was I out for?)  
  
"You've been asleep for three days, Madame Pomphrey thought it best to let your body rest while you healed."  
  
The unexpected voice made Harry's eyes snap open. He saw Buffy and his eyes widened.  
  
"You, you're t-the girl from my l-living room. I didn't think you were real. I thought I was going crazy."  
  
"I am real, and I'm pretty sure you're not crazy, though you did take quite a few shots to the head....what?" She questioned at the strange look on his face.  
  
"A-are you an angel?"  
  
The girl laughed, "No, not really, just plain old Buffy. I'm going to be your DADA professor when school starts."  
  
"Oh....you saved me, I remember, you and...and," His eyes widened again and the memory.  
  
"Professor Snape, he was with me."  
  
"Snape saved me?"  
  
"Yee-eess." She drew out the word as if he wasn't comprehending, which he wasn't. She told him of the events leading to his awakening in the hospital wind, including her dream and how he saw her.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Another voice startled him. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I was there."  
  
"Err, thank you sir." Harry said with feeling.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting thanks from the Boy-Who-Lived. Covering up his emotions, he gruffly said, "The headmaster sent me, I had no choice." It wasn't very effective.  
  
Harry nodded and Buffy covered a smile.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, take this, it will give you the strength you need to stand the Weasley clan at least, I hear they are on their way."  
  
Severus gave the bottle to Harry who immediately upended it, contents sliding down his throat.  
  
Snape fidgeted for a moment, then tersely, "Speedy Recovery Mr. Potter. Elizabeth, Good-day." And turning on his heal, he left the infirmary.  
  
As soon as he had left, Buffy let out a giggle. Harry stared at her.  
  
"How can you be laughing? That was Snape, he's evil! And I thought you said your name was Buffy?"  
  
"Severus? Nah, he's just grumpy, he's worked so hard to be evil for so long, he doesn't know how to stop. He'll come around in time. And yeah, my name is really Elizabeth, Buffy's a nickname. Sev just can't let himself use it, he thinks it's silly."  
  
Harry looked at her like she'd flipped, but no words were uttered, for just then, Arthur and Molly Weasley and six Weasley children burst into the infirmary, each one talking a mile a minute.  
  
Buffy was shuffled to the back away from the bed and took her cue to leave Harry surrounded by his surrogate family.  
  
"Wow mate, the trouble never seems to end for you." Ron Weasley commiserated with his friend. The rest of the Weasley crew had withdrawn at Madame Pomphrey's request for Harry to rest. Ron had been allowed to stay behind after promising the medi-witch he wouldn't rile up the patient.  
  
Harry winced as he re-settled himself. "Yeah, but if Buffy and Snape hadn't come for me, it could'a been a lot worse."  
  
Ron gave him a blank look and Harry recounted the tale Buffy had told him.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"And she's gonna teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. If she's not evil, it should be a good class this year. There wasn't a textbook on our lists for that class. Maybe she'll be like Moody."  
  
Harry shrugged and then winced as the pain flared up. The potion Snape had given him was wearing off and he was tired.  
  
Slowly he drifted to sleep as Ron went on about his recent trip to see Derwent Shimpling, a wizard comedian.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Yeah, another short piece of filler, I promise I get to the good stuff soon. It's a crazy time for me now, as I'm moving and changing jobs all at the same time, but I'll try to update again, asap.  
  
Adios,  
  
Peri 


	13. Conversation

Chapter 13  
  
Harry sat by the lake watching the slight breeze make ripples against the shore. It had been two weeks since his awakening in the infirmary. He'd been treated to frequent visits from Ron and the rest of his family, various members of the Order, and professors. He'd eaten more food in the past two weeks than the past two months. Today was the first day Harry had been released from Madame Pomphrey's care. Eager to be free of the confinement of the hospital bed, and to stretch his legs, he had taken a stroll around the grounds.   
  
  
  
As he basked in the late afternoon sun, he thought about how perfect the past few weeks had been. People who cared were there almost ever minute of the day, house elves, under strict orders to feed him well, came up with what ever Harry wanted to eat, and his homework was finished to perfection. And Harry still couldn't stop being miserable.   
  
  
  
The crushing grief that fell upon him every time he had free time to think was over whelming. Sirius was gone. That thought plagued him unmercifully. That it was all his fault simply added salt to his wounds. He lay back and let his thoughts stew while he watched the clouds float past.  
  
  
  
Tears started to slip down the sides of his face. Harry hurriedly scrubbed them away as he heard the footsteps of someone trying to alert him of their presence. He looked at Professor Summers as she arranged herself on the grass next to him.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hello." Those were the only words spoken for a while, and Harry found himself slipping back into his own thoughts. He saw in his mind, the flash of light from Bellatrix's wand and Sirius falling, in slow motion through the arch and behind the veil.  
  
Buffy's voice broke his reverie. She knew the signs of a serious brood session. She also knew that Harry had been doing too much of it as of late.  
  
"So, what'cha thinking about?"  
  
Harry sighed. He had talked with Buffy during his recuperation and found her views on the wizarding world refreshing. She had told him she came from the muggle world, but she seemed to know endless stories about the Dark Arts.   
  
" What do you think happens to people when they die?"  
  
Buffy started. This was quite possibly the last question she had expected from the young man next to her.  
  
"Did Dumbledore ask you to ask me that?"  
  
Harry turned to look at the woman next to him, puzzled, "No, why?"  
  
"Um, cause well, you see, I've died, twice as a matter of fact. The first time I don't remember anything, I guess it's cause I wasn't gone long enough, just a coupl'a seconds. But the second time, I was gone for like six months."  
  
She now had Harry's complete attention, during her statement, he had raised himself off the grass and was now leaning eagerly toward her.   
  
"How did you die, how did you come back, what was it like, did you go to heaven, hell, tell me!" As he spoke his voice got louder, almost to the point of yelling and he had grabbed her wrist, as if to pull the answers out of her.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his bony hand grasping her slim wrist. Harry looked at his hand a moment before snatching it away.   
  
Abashedly, he said, "Sorry."  
  
"S'okay. Um, first things first. Let's see, the first time I died, I was bitten by a vampire, and left to drown in a puddle of water. My friend performed CPR and revived me."  
  
She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and turned to stare out across the lake.  
  
"The second time, I jumped from a hundred-foot tower to save the world from being over-run by demons from a hell dimension."  
  
"Wow, but, um, how did you jumping from a tower, stop demons?"  
  
"My blood closed a portal to the hell dimension, that was opened by an insane goddess from that dimension."  
  
"So err, where did the portal take you?"  
  
"Nowhere, the portal closed and I slammed into the ground. I died."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I was buried, next to my mom, I went to…heaven." The last part was almost a whisper.  
  
"Heaven? Really heaven? As in harps and wings and the whole deal?"  
  
"No," Buffy was whispering now, as if the memories almost couldn't bear to be spoken aloud. "There weren't wings, or harps, but there was no pain, or worry, I didn't have to fight, there was just peace, and happiness. I was loved, my mother was there, I knew I could rest, my part was done in the world…"  
  
She trailed off as tears now flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say or do. When he had demanded answers, he hadn't thought that she might not want to leave where ever she had been. He spoke aloud and told her so.  
  
"Hah," The bitter sharp laugh was a harsh contrast to her previous dreamy tone. "You're not the only one. You wanted to know how I came back. Well, my friends couldn't cope without me. In particular, my one friend Willow, she researched major dark arts, and called up some major mojo. It ripped me out of heaven, and put me back in my body. They thought the spell had failed at first, 'cause they forgot one thing. I was back in my body but my body was still six feet under. I don't recommend digging your way out of a coffin for fun on a Friday night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh. Listen, Harry, am I correct in thinking this is about your godfather?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Well, I don't claim to know the whole story, but I will tell you that in my experience, death happens. It's horrible for those left behind, but there's really nothing you can do about it. Trying to bring someone back, it never works. It hurts losing someone, but eventually the pain goes away, and you remember the good things about that person. "  
  
"You don't understand, he was the last of my family, and it's my fault he died."  
  
"Harry, stop, first off, do you think it's simply blood, or a title that makes people family? After my mom died I realized, most of my family isn't related to me. But they are the people who are there for me when I'm in need. They're the people who share my happiness, my pain, my sadness. My birth father couldn't give two figs for me or my sister, but there is a man who shares no blood ties with me that I would happily call my father, and him call me daughter. There's the family you're born with and the family that you choose."  
  
"I guess Ron and Hermione are kinda like the brother and sister I never had, and the rest of the Weasley's too. And…and Professor Dumbledore, well don't tell him, but he's always seemed like a grandfather to me."  
  
"See there you go. These are the people you love and who love you. And remember, you can go to any of these people if you need to talk to someone. Or me, I'm always a good listener."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that."  
  
"And well you should Harry." A new voice made the pair turn.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I was just asking Buffy…err, Professor Summers about um…the afterlife."  
  
"I know, I heard some of your conversation. I was simply waiting for a good time to interrupt. Buffy, Professor Flitwick is having trouble laying the Impervious Charm on your clothing, something about not being able to reach them."  
  
"Can't he just get a step-stool?"  
  
"Ah, no, I believe the problem is more that Bert is preventing him from reaching your clothes, he seems to think he's meant to be guarding your property."  
  
"Oh…Oh! Shoot, okay, I'll be right in." She got up and dusted off her sweat pants.  
  
"Harry, you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," The smile he gave her was genuine, he truly did feel better for having talked to her, "yeah, I'm better, thanks."  
  
"Well, don't forget what I said, if you ever need someone to talk to, come see me."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with those parting words, Buffy left the boy sitting on the shore as she followed the headmaster up to the castle.  
  
End Chapter 13 


	14. Lucius

Chapter 14

In his study, Severus sat at his desk, glass of fire whiskey to his left, going over his lesson plans one more time. The students would be arriving the next day and Snape was enjoying his last hours of privacy and solitude.

(Well, it would be solitude, if people would leave me alone!) The chimes that let him know someone was at his door tinkled again. Severus grabbed his glass and strode to his sitting room to find his guest had already let himself in.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise." The potions master schooled his expression whilst his mind raced at the implications of his fellow Death Eaters arrival. "I did not think that you had been released from Azkaban just yet."

Lucius Malfoy simply tossed his shining silver hair and drawled, "Did you really think I would be there for long? Those fools at the ministry are stupid, but not so much that they would try and detain a Malfoy, when I was so _obviously_ innocent."

"I see, so what brings you here to the school, you know if Dumbledore sees you it will make him suspicious."

"What could possibly be suspicious about coming to visit the godfather of my son?"

"Very well Lucius, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you."

Lucius gracefully settled himself into a dark wooden chair. Snape perched on the edge of another chair and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "And how is Draco?"

"Fine, Fine." Lucius waved away the question. "I've sent him to his uncle Rabastan's for the summer."

The dark haired man inwardly shuddered at the thought of spending "quality time" with any relative of the Malfoys. "So what is it that you came all the way to Hogwarts for?"

A wave of Lucius' wand and a quick silencing charm let Severus know the seriousness of the impending conversation. Malfoy leaned forward almost mimicking Snape's posture.

"Our Lord is searching for something. Something that will increase his power ten-fold. Have you ever heard of the Amulet of Apollyon? "

Snape's mind raced. "No, can't say as I have, but, Apollyon, wasn't that another name for the devil?"

"Very good Severus, you're right, it was. This amulet was supposedly made by Grindelwald's right hand man, in the last war. Apparently he took several mirroring charms and combined it with various dark arts so that purportedly when the wearer casts a spell, their magic is caught in the amulet, rebounded through the charms and amplified to an amazing extent. I don't have to tell you how eager the Dark Lord is to find this amulet and what it would mean to the outcome of the war."

Severus' mind reeled at the implications of Voldemort's power multiplied and unleashed against the wizarding world.

"What does our Lord want me to do?"

"Well, since that doddering fool Dumbledore was a step ahead with the Sorcerer's Stone, He wishes to know if you've heard anything about it perhaps being hidden here at the castle. It has not been heard of since the last war, but since Dumbledore defeated Lord Grindelwald, he might have it in his possesion."

Severus rubbed at his scruffy chin, thinking on how best to reply.

"I have not heard of anything as of late, but I will be sure to report aught I hear immediately to Him."

"Very well Severus, be sure that you do. On another note, what of Harry Potter?"

Severus took a huge gamble and outright lied. "I've heard nothing, I assume he's still with his guardians and will return for the new school year."

Lucius nodded, seeming to accept the potion master's statement.

"Very well, you will keep us informed of the brat's comings and goings, will you not?"

"Of course."

The conversation turned to more mundane matters, and a few minutes later Lucius rose, with Severus following. "Shall I escort you to the Entrance Hall?" He asked, not liking the idea of Malfoy roaming the castle.

"Please do," came the reply. As Lucius turned toward the door, Severus grabbed his drink, finishing it in one gulp, and smoothly followed the taller man out into the hallway.

The two men had just finished climbing the last staircase and were almost to the entrance hall when voices rang out, echoing down the hallways. Severus almost missed a step when he realized to whom the voices belonged. (Oh bugger.)

Turning the corner the two men came upon non other than Buffy and Harry, who were having a good natured argument on werewolves. The slayer and the young wizard were brought up short, seeing the potion master and his fair-haired companion.

"Heya, Sev'rus! What's the what?" The petite girl dusted her hands on her loose slacks and adjusted the hem of her tank top, while strolling over to the two men.

"Eli-Miss Summers, allow me to introduce Lucius Malfoy. He is the father of one Draco Malfoy, a sixth year student. Lucius, this is Miss Elizabeth Summers, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Pleased to meet'cha." She held out her hand, which the man then took, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Are you perhaps related to Derrick and Miranda Summers of Salem?"

"Nope, sorry, and I'm actually from California."

"I see, well, I'm sure that the staff here is lucky to have you. You must be sure to keep my Draco in line, he is always prone to distraction, especially at the sight of a pretty face."

Buffy ducked her head to hide her eyes rolling, and Severus' jaw dropped. (What the bloody hell is Lucius playing at!)

Buffy removed her hand, and smiled extra sweetly. (Gag me with a spoon, if this guy's charm were any thicker, you could spread it on toast.) "Well, if he's anything like his father, I'm sure it will be a pleasure teaching him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just taking Harry up to the Headmaster's office."

Lucius' smile dimmed for a moment, but then surged back to it's former brightness, now directed at the boy who hung a few steps back. "Ah, yes, Mister Potter. I admit I'm surprised to see you here ahead of the other students. Have you been here long?"

Severus' eyes widened and his head shook at the young boy.

Harry caught the minute gesture of his potion master. Correctly understanding the movement, he lied. "No, I've only just arrived. That's why I'm going to see the Headmaster."

"I see, well young man, enjoy your school year." Turning back to Buffy, "And Miss Summers, I'm on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, so I hope to be seeing you again."

Both Buffy and Harry watched as the two men continued toward the massive doors that lead into the sunlight before turning as one and continuing on their way.

As they emerged into the beautiful day, Severus caught Malfoy's arm and hissed. "What the _hell_ was that? Flirting with a Professor, being nice to Potter!?"

Pulling out of the other man's grip, he drawled, "Severus, relax, when will you learn? That _Professor_ has power just radiating off of her, and as an American, her loyalties probably aren't set in stone. She could be a powerful asset, and seeing as how she was obviously getting along with the Potter boy, it probably wasn't prudent to be as rude as I would have liked." Lucius smirked, "And seeing as how you two are on a first name basis, oh yes, I caught your little slip, perhaps you should feel her out, see if perhaps she could be swayed?"

Severus frowned, "I shall try..."

"No, _do_, Severus, not try, if you are only trying, then you've already failed. I trust you will keep us posted on any news of importance. Good day."

Severus watched Lucius stroll down the lane that headed off the grounds and down to Hogsmeade. When the Death Eater was out of sight, he went back into the castle, shut the door and leaned against it, as if he could shut out the last hour's conversations.

Raising a trembling hand he rubbed his eyes and sighed. (There's not enough fire whiskey in the world to deal with this.) Rubbing his eyes once again, he straightened and headed resolutely for the the Headmasters office.

Upon entering the luxurious study, he found Potter and the slayer talking animatedly with Dumbledore. Ignoring all of them for the moment he strode to the sideboard and poured himself a generous dollop of eighty-year old scotch. Turning back, he found three sets of eyes upon him.

The Headmaster smiled, "Severus, it seems you've had a visitor, care to enlighten us on the reason for Mr. Malfoy's presence in the castle?"

Severus took a catious sip of his drink, "Well, it seems Voldemort is looking for somewhat. The Amulet of Apollyon."

The older man's eyes hardened a bit. "That is grave news indeed, Severus. He must not be allowed to get his hands on such a dangerous artifact. I cannot tell you how devastating that would be to our cause."

"Voldemort also seems to think that you might have it."

"Alas, I do not. I fear that after defeating Grindelwald, I was not in any shape to catalogue his possessions." The old man stroked his beard, "Very well, we can discuss this at tonight's order meeting. That reminds me."

Turning to face the other two occupants of his office who had sat silently through the whole thing. "Buffy, there is a meeting tonight. The Order of the Phoenix, I would be honored if you would come and perhaps give your unique views on a few things."

"Sure no problem." The blonde girl untucked her legs from her chair and nodded.

"Harry, I'm sure you would like to see Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, would you not? I'm sure that you three will find something to occupy your time?" Albus smiled on the young boy.

"No." That one word was enough to stop everyone in mid-motion.

At the Headmaster's statement, Harry felt himself go cold as ice , it was different from the hot rage that had infused him at the end of the last school year when he had wrecked this very same office. He struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Respectfully, Headmaster, I refuse to sit by while everything is planned around me. I was kept in ignorance last year, and it resulted in Sirius' death. I won't sit idly by, and possibly allow another person I care about to become a casualty."

Severus nearly threw his glass. "Perhaps, Potter, you should have thought of that last year when you refused to practice your Occlumency!"

Harry's icy green eyes locked with the professor's dark brown. "Perhaps, _Professor_ you should have been more patient with teaching it!"

"Perhaps you should bother listening to your elders"

"Perhaps....."

"HEY!" All three heads swiveled to face the tiny slayer, hands on her hips. "Give it a rest!" Now that the two had stopped arguing, she didn't know what else to say, but the Headmaster, seeing this, took pity on her.

"Indeed, both of you. Harry, I realize that you want to be a part of things, but you must see that you're just sixteen. You should be off with your friends, not stuck in a room discussing matters of war."

"But Headmaster, Voldemort's going to come after me, no matter what I do. I should at least be armed with knowledge that could possibly help."

"I agree with Harry." Buffy broke in, "If he's gonna have this Destiny thing happening, he should at least know what's going on. And if it's the age thing, I was exactly his age, the first time I died, Destiny doesn't wait for anyone."

Dumbledore sighed, looking very old indeed. "I hear what you are saying, and I understand your point. Very well Harry, if it's your intent to attend tonight's meeting, then you are welcome."

Harry nodded, and Buffy smiled. Snape scowled and polished off his drink, setting his glass on the sideboard.

"Well since that's settled, I believe I shall see you tonight."


	15. Grim Old Place

Chapter 15

"Er, Professor Summers?" Harry and Buffy walked together down the long hallway to her rooms.

"Hey, how many times do I hav'ta tell you, it's Buffy if we're not in class."

"Right, sorry. Well, uh, I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for standing up for me back there. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, I meant what I said, you should get every bit of help you can. In fact, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to train with me, it might help you if you're ever stuck without your wand."

"Really, like boxing and such?"

"Well, more like karate, judo, not just punching, it'd be more like a whole new way of thinking, of seeing ways to defend yourself...well, with yourself."

"I'd like that, but, um, could my friends come too, see they're targets just as much as I am."

"Hmm, well yeah, I guess that'd be cool." They'd reached the fairy portrait that was the entrance to Buffy's room. Once Harry had followed her inside, he saw a humongous owl sitting on the back of the desk chair. It hooted softly, and spread it's wings briefly, as if to indicate the package sitting on the desk. "Ooh, mail, hurrah!" She picked up the letter on top of the package. "Yay, it's from Willow!" Seeing Harry's questioning gaze, "She's my bestest friend from home. I sent her a letter and told her how to get in touch with me." Turning back toward the parchment in her hands, she opened it and read,

_Dear Buffy,_

_ First of all Dawnie sends her love, and she misses you very very very very, (well, you get the idea) much. Kennedy and I are back in L.A., and we're all so happy that you're doing well over there in the land of the Giles. Wesley bought this owl from a man here in L.A. His name is Malachi. Everyone here is doing well, the hotel is full of slayers and assorted folk who are all helping fight the good fight._

_ Um, we do have one piece of news that we thought you would like to know. Spike is back. He's alive. Apparently, someone sent him to Angel's law firm in L.A. He was a bit ghosty for a while, then he got corporeal again. He wanted to visit you, but we thought you should know before he just showed up at your doorstep. He sent you some things, and a letter._

_ Well, I guess you're just dying to read Spike's letter, so I'll let you get to it. Hope to hear from you soon. Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Willow (and the whole gang.)_

She looked at the package and letter addressed to her in a strangely elegant script. (Funny, how many years we knew each other, he never wrote me...well, anything.) She ran her hands over the package, picked it up and firmly shut it in her bottom desk drawer. Letting her eye roam once again over Willow's missive, she sighed. (I'll deal with that...later.)

Breaking out of her reverie and becoming conscious of the young man still watching her intently, "Training, yes, here, I guess since you're gonna be all in-the-know and whatnot, you should see where I train." Ignoring his questioning gaze, she walked over to the landscape on the far wall, and said the password in a forceful voice. "Slayer." The painting swung open to reveal what looked to Harry like a muggle gymnasium...with one exception.

"Uh, hey Bert."

The clabbert had been swinging from the upper part of the uneven bars, around and around, until he heard the sound of Harry's voice, he was so startled that he reflexively let go of the bar mid-swing. It was only Buffy's quick leap that saved him from splatting against the far wall. Catching him two-handed around his middle, she brought him down to rest against her hip.

"Bert!" She tried to fix him with her sternest look, but couldn't quite make it work. "What were you doing? How did you even get in here." Bert fixed her with an impish smile.

"Bert! Wheeee!"He started trying to swing around her arm like he had been on the uneven bars, but Buffy's firm grip kept her from becoming playground equipment. Harry snorted and tried to suppress his laughter.

"Bert, how did you get in here?"

Bert tried to start swinging again, all the while shouting, "Slayer! Slayer! Slayer!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Maybe I should think up a harder word, one he can't mimic. Like Supercalifragalisticexpialidocious."

Harry gave her a funny look. "Huh?"

"It's from a muggle movie." Buffy set Bert down and he waddled back to the bars.

"Oh, well, this room is amazing!"

"Yeah, Albus made it for me, it's perfect." Harry walked around running his hands over various pieces of equipment. Buffy just watched him take it all in, a question forming in her mind.

"Harry, what was with you and Snape back there, if looks could kill you both would've been six feet under."

Harry sighed, most of the last school year had just sucked, and Occlumency lessons were a big part of that suckage. (Heh, Professor Summers is starting to rub off on me.)

"Well, last year, he was supposed to teach me Occlumency, the art of blocking my mind from Voldemort, but he was a horrible teacher, I couldn't do it, he thinks I'm my father, and he was a right greasy git about it!" The last part came out more forceful than he had planned on, but the anger and frustration he had felt during lessons last year got the better of him.

"I see. What part couldn't you do?"

"Everything." Harry spat petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Buffy fought the urge to smile, she'd had a baby sister long enough to be immune to a major pout like that. She raised one eyebrow that clearly asked for an explanation.

Sighing, and uncrossing his arms, "I was supposed to clear my mind of all emotions, but that bastard mad me so angry, I never got that far."

"Hmm, well I know something that's always helped me clear my mind. Have you ever heard of T'ai Chi?" At Harry's head shake, she explained. "It's a Chinese form of martial arts, at first, you concentrate on what your body's doing, so you can't think of anything else, after a while it just becomes easier to not think of anything." Harry looked skeptical. "Here, I'll show you the movements, you just try to imitate them the best you can."

She moved into the center of the room and had Harry stand some what behind and to the left of her. Slowly she started moving through the rhythms with Harry clumsily following her lead.

Harry kept his eyes glued to the small girl in front of him, trying to mimic her moves exactly, after the fifth run-through, he found himself anticipating the next move, and the next. He let his body take over. Little by little the tension he hadn't known he was carrying lifted off of him. He hadn't even noticed that Buffy had stopped, and was simply watching him, till the sound of Bert flopping onto a padded mat broke his concentration. He finished the movement and exhaled slowly.

Suddenly he broke into a big grin, "I think I did it, I think my mind was absolutely clear!"

The grin was infectious and Buffy shared it. "You did great for your first time. I usually do it first thing in the morning, it helps start my day. You wanna come down tomorrow morning, we can run through it again before breakfast?" Harry nodded, still smiling. "Well, we better get a move on if we're gonna make the scene for this meeting thing." Harry nodded again, and followed his teacher and her familiar out of the portrait hole.

A house elf stood beside the sofa in the sitting room. It held out a letter to Buffy and as soon as she took it, he disappeared with a 'Crack!' Unfolding the letter Buffy found a yellow piece of candy and a note.

_Professor Summers,_

_ Tonight's meeting will take place at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Here is a portkey that will take you and Harry to the front door. I shall see you there shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Buffy held out the candy in two fingers to Harry who also took it in the same fashion. She felt that hook-through-the-navel sensation she'd read about, and suddenly they were there. The slayer looked at the normal suburban surroundings and then at the grubby façade of No 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Grim old place is right." She muttered, following Harry up the front steps. Harry for the most part was trying to keep a swell of emotions in check. As they stood in the front hall, all he could think about was Sirius, all the tension he had lost with the exercises came rushing back to him. Buffy noticed the rigidity in the younger boy's frame and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"This was your godfather's house, right?" Harry nodded, unable to speak. "He'd want you to remember the good times. You said yourself, your happiest memory for your Patronus was Sirius."

Harry forced himself to think of Christmas last year here, bit by bit he eased. Turning to Buffy he said, "I guess I'll go get Ron and Hermione, they'll probably be thrilled to know we're going to see an Order Meeting. Would you like the five-knut tour?"

"Sounds peachy, after you."

Together they went up the stairs, as they passed a large set of curtains, Buffy rubbed her arms, "This place kinda gives me the heebie jeebies." At that a few things happened all at once. Harry whirled on her, finger to his lips, but the slayer couldn't hear his shushing sound because the curtains had blown back to reveal a woman in black who started screeching.

"VILE MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE! BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU"LL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU, JUST LIKE MY TURNCOAT SON! GET OUT OF MY HOU-"

Harry grabbed the curtains, yanking them shut, which muffled the sounds of the outraged woman a bit. Buffy was still against the far wall, breathing hard, hands over her ears.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Edana Black, Sirius' mum. She's a bit loony, and as evil as they come. She didn't like Sirius letting the Order use the house. We've tried taking the picture down, but she's attached it to the wall with an ever-stick charm, so we just try not to wake her up."

Buffy straightened, "Huh. Okay, but why don't you just take out the wall with her picture on it?"

"Huh?"

"You know, knock down the wall around the picture and chuck the wall and everything out, then just put up a new wall."

Harry goggled at her. "I never thought of that. I don't know why no one ever thought of that. I guess we'll have to ask Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Harry, Ms. Summers. Ask me what dear?" Mrs. Weasley came down the hall to give Harry a hug and Buffy a bright smile.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." The two younger ones said in unison. Harry disengaged himself from the hug. "Buffy had a question, why don't you take down the wall with that...woman's picture on it, and put up a new wall in it's place?"

If the question hadn't been so serious, the look on Mrs. Weasley's face would have been hilarious. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Er, I, well, I just don't know. I suppose I'll ask Albus about it tonight after supper." Nodding, "Yes, well Ron and Hermione are in the kitchen, I'm sure they're eager to see you."

Harry and Buffy followed the Weasley matron to the back of the house. She bustled off toward the stove where a large pot was boiling away. Dominating the wide room was a long table with many chairs clustered around it. At the end sat Harry's two best friends in the entire world. Harry strode over and planted himself in a chair next to the flame haired boy. Buffy hung by the door looking at the younger people, unsure of what to do. (Oookay, feeling professory, and very not one-of-the-gang here.)

"HARRY!" After this declaration, both boy and girl dissolved into furious babbling questions about his health, living accommodations, and the state of his homework, this last from the curly haired girl. Harry smiled and nodded, saying he was fine. Looking over he saw his professor looking hesitant. He waved her over.

"Guys, this is Professor Summers, she was the one who, er, helped me this summer, remember I told you she's going to be teaching DADA?"

Hermione smiled, but Ron looked suspicious. "Are you evil?"

"Ron!" Hermione was aghast that anyone would talk to a professor like that, but Buffy just smiled, remembering the first time she'd met Wesley Windham-Pryce.

Hermione started to go into a lecture on respect for professors, but Ron cut her off with, "'Mione, four of the five DADA teachers we've had have been some kind of evil, I figured, I'd just get it out of the way, so we know what to expect."

The brunette started to grumble, but the slayer smoothed it over saying, "No, I'm not evil, but if I start going there, I promise to give you advance warning. How about that?" The gangly youth nodded at that apparently satisfied. The three of them were startled by a loud guffaw coming from Harry.

"You guys are just too much."

Author's Note: Mrs. Black's first name was never given in the books, so I gave her one. I thought Edana was fitting, it's celtic and means fiery or zealous.

Also, the idea to just take down the wall with Mrs. Black's portrait came from a very smart seven-year-old, who asked me that very same question. I thought it was a very good one, I don't know if it's a plot device of JKR's or if she just never thought of it either.


End file.
